Anata no subete no yasashi-sa
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: Ella los encontró, no esperaba descubrirlos y menos el tenerlos en su vida. Ya no hay marcha atrás, era el olvidar ese momento o solo aceptarlos como tal, ¿Qué hubieras hecho en su lugar?, ellos son híbridos animal-humano, pero son niños, llenos de inocencia aunque, ¿esa inocencia se perdería al alcanzar la adultez?
1. Chapter 1

**Perdone si llego con esta locura pero ver a los de la GOM siendo animales causa una ternura *-*/ ya ni yo se que tanto hago por aquí a las 2 de la mañana, pero como me falta poco para que termine la escuela y sean vacaciones...literalmente me volví loca con las historias XD de KNB :p .Hace tiempo vi un doujinshi de un chavo que cuidaba a un pequeño perro-humano o no se, pero el caso era cuando crecía tenia la edad del chico, se que suena algo común por otros fics donde los chicos salen asi, pero yo quiero empezarlos como niños**

 **mejor dejo que las lean**

 **Advertencias: Los chicos siendo animalitos-humanos y nada mas, porque seria lo único :P**

 **Los personajes no son míos son de su respectivo creador...pero eso no significa que haga esto :3**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

* * *

La escuela había terminado ese día como siempre: aburrido y rutinario

Caminaba sola desde que inicie el año escolar, hoy no había entrenamiento de basquetbol y yo queriendo practicar un momento, las demás tuvieron que quedarse a su otros clubs y no pudieron venir, aun cuando yo quería evitar sentirme sola . Me detuve en frente de una tienda de mascotas, ahora que lo pensaba nunca había tenido una mascota y menos cuando mis papas vivían conmigo, ¿no estaría mal uno pequeño verdad?, esperaba poder cuidarlo bien si no fuera por los entrenamientos duros que daba Aiko,¡eso era una tortura no entrenar!

Verán, desde hace un año que mis padres se separaron por cosas tontas según yo, así que mientras se peleaban su custodia- _y yo sin querer quedarme con ninguno_ -me quede a vivir con mi tía antes de empezar la escuela en Seirin, pero aun cuando entre no me quise acercar a nadie por mi timidez y ahora solo conozco a las de mi equipo pero eso no me desagrada

Pero como no tenia dinero di un suspiro resignado y seguir mi camino, no tenia dinero suficiente para comprarme uno, seguí mi camino cuando llegue a un parque, nadie caminaba ya mucho por aquí y no sabia cual fue la razón, pero tener un poco de paz me serviría de algo. El lugar ya estaba un tanto descuidado, las flores comenzaban a marchitarse y el agua de la fuente que estaba en medio ya estaba un poco mas oscura debido que no la limpiaban ya, ¿acaso ya nadie le importaba ese lugar?, pero para mi bastaba la paz y el silencio

-Espero que no vallan a demoler el lugar-dije para mi misma, no veía un cartel que dijera eso pero podría pasar.

Me senté en una de las bancas y saque algo de mi almuerzo, no comí mucho cuando Riko nos obligo a entrenar en esos momentos, le di un mordisco al emparedado frio, seguí comiendo cuando unos ruidos se escucharon detrás de mi, pensé que solo era un gato pero lo que salió de atrás fueron dos gatos, niños...¿Qué eran ellos?

Uno de ellos traía unas orejas de gato de color azul oscuro como su cabello y ojos felinos, piel oscura además de vestir solamente una playerita y shorts negros de donde podía ver una cola esponjosa que se movía de lado a lado, el otro era un rubio de ojos miel, piel blanca y con lo mismo solo que su ropa era azul con rayas blancas, y en vez de orejas de gato eran de perro miel con una tierna colita que se movía frenéticamente de lado a lado y una sonrisa infantil

-¿Podrías darnos extrañacchi?-pregunto el pequeño rubio con timidez y extendiendo su manita a mi, podía notar que ambos estaban con tierra en todo el cuerpo, pero del moreno no se porque su tonalidad era oscura y tenia una mirada de aburrición, desperté de mi ensoñación y en vez de darle la mitad o pedazo se lo di completo, me miraron sorprendidos

-Es para ambos, coman-les dije con una sonrisa pequeña y cuando el rubio le dio la mitad ambos se la devoraron, ¿tanta hambre tenían? y en eso...¡de donde salieron estos pequeños adorables?, me daban ganas de abrazarlos pero no sabia el como se lo tomarían

-¡Gracias!-dijo el oji miel pareciendo satisfecho, el otro miro a otro lado-¡Daikicchi da las gracias!

-Gracias...-murmuro bajo, pero aun asa sonreí con ternura al verlo así, pero ambos vieron la bolsa que traía otras cosas como dulces, comida...el moreno la olfateo un momento

-¿Eso es para ti?-pregunto el y yo solo negué, pensaba que tenían aun hambre si volvían a pedirme

-¿Etto... nos darías para nuestros amigos?-pregunto el otro, yo los mire dudosa, ¿tenían otros igual a ellos?, pero el gato le dio un zape

-¡No confíes en los extraños tan rápido baka!-le regaño con una mirada molesta

-¡Daikicchi eso dolió!-le hablo con los ojos llorosos y sus manitas en la cabeza, no me resistí al acariciarlo, su cabello era tan suave, el perrito dejo de poner esa carita y disfrutar de la caricia

-Espero ya no te duela...

-Me llamo Ryota-me dijo con esa carita

-Mucho gusto Kise-kun , ya no lo golpees-le dije al gato quien bufo, cuando escuchamos a alguien gritar a lo lejos, todos vimos a ese lugar y venia un pequeño pelirrojo con sus ojos igual, piel un tanto mas clara que el otro y su ropa era entre negra y blanca, pero esta vez el tenia unas orejas y cola de tigre, parecía preocupado cuando llego respiraba con algo de dificultad

-¿Que paso Taigacchi?

-¡Es Tetsuya...se desmayo!-dijo el angustiados, el rostro de los pequeños se transformo a uno igual y se miraron entre si

-¡Vamos Daikicchi?!-le grito al gato y fueron a correr atrás de ese Taiga cunado Ryota regreso conmigo y sus ojitos ahora con lagrimas

-¡Ayude onegai!-me pido y yo solo tome mis cosas para seguirlos, el tigre ni se inmuto a mi presencia y fue corriendo de donde provenía ,¿de donde son ellos?, pero aun asi no me importo mucho y fui tan rápido como pude, tratando de ver si podría ayudarles en algo

* * *

 **Solo fue el prologo asi que son las 3 de la mañana eso es una excusa verdader aporque en la semana siempre lo hago en la mañana y los fines de semana en las tardes, espero no se molesten con migo**

 **GRACIAS POR LEERME!**

 _ **#.::Usuyase Blood::.#**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a los que leyeron el primer capitulo de esta historia al igual que la de GOM x KAGAMI, es que como Kagami-tan cocina pensé de ponerlo como chef, y siendo el mas joven...asksaksskaska mi mente maligna trabaja rápido! *-*/**

 **Neos:¿Te he dicho lo loca que eres?-pregunto el con una ceja alzada y cruzándose de brazos**

 **Usuyase: Ship, cuando intento hacer gore y tu no me dejas ¬¬**

 **Neos:¿Y ahora que haces?**

 **Usuyase: Jugando con las historias obvio baka-rodeando los ojos-ignorando a mi inner y seguir preguntándome el porque es hombre... :V**

 **Neos: Soy de tus mas oscuros deseos-con sonrisa igual a la de Akashi-tan**

 **Usuyase:¿Mi deseo mas oscuro es ser hombre?, no pos que linda es mi imaginación-digo sarcástica-y de nuevo ignoren a mi inner y sigan leyendo la historia :)**

 **Advertencias: Occ tal vez, en ocasiones me es difícil manejar sus personalidades y...no se me ocurre otra cosa XD**

* * *

Corrí detrás de los niños y ellos eran bastantes rápidos, yo intentando seguirles el ritmo porque mi entrenamiento de hoy no tuve descanso alguno por parte de mi querida entrenadora los alcance por lo seria una casa vieja y al parecer desolada. La pintura se quitaba de las paredes y las ventanas con tablas, los vi agotados y sin aliento, el ver como Ryota y Daiki comieron ese emparedado podría ser que ellos no pudieron comer en días, tal vez semanas...

-Aquí...es-decía Ryota ya mas recuperado pero seguía respirando entrecortadamente, pero antes de dar un paso la mirada del pequeño tigre me detuvo, podía ver que me tenia mucha desconfianza, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si corres detrás de ellos sin conocerlos o al menos que dieras tu propio nombre?, solo me quede mirándole fijamente, ninguno cediendo al otro, pero si quería ayudar a su amigo debía de hablar

-¿Taiga cierto?-pregunte y soltó una especie de gruñido pero su mirada felina seguía posada en mi -se que no me tienes mucha confianza debido que solo los seguí hasta aquí solo porque Ryota-kun me dijo que lo hiciera, puedo ayudar

-¿Vienes a eso o solamente a usarnos como fenómenos?-pregunto bruscamente, negué con la cabeza dando pasos lentos a el, tratando de intimidarlo mas de lo que podía hacer por mi presencia

-Taigacchi confía en ella, no es mala persona-me defendía Ryota delante mío-se que podría ayudar a Tetsuyacchi...

El pelirrojo al parecer dejo de estar tan tenso pero seguía con su mirada de "Has algo y te mato", no muy digna de un niñito como el, ¿Cuánto tendrían?, si los veía atentamente podría decir que serian uno años según yo, pero sus actitudes demostraban lo contrario. Al entrar olía un poco desagradable, podía ser el moho o alguna otra cosa, tablas podridas en el suelo y al parecer frágiles si calculamos cuanto tiempo tiene así la casa, todo siendo una casa de un solo piso, grietas en las paredes y telarañas por doquier, tuve que matar a dos cuando se acercaban a ellos,¡ casi como tarántulas!. Seguimos caminando y yo viendo ese lugar, ¿enserio vivían ellos aquí?¿cuantos eran?, si contaba a ellos tres y a "Kuroko" de quienes hablaron solo eran 4 los que conocía, el ultimo solo su nombre; llegamos a una habitación sin puerta, un tanto oscuro por mi vista, teniendo solo segundo para poder bien cuando algo filoso roso mi mejilla, algo tibio escurría por ella

-¡Seijuu calma!-le grito Daiki a un pelirrojo mas pequeño que Taiga, con una lamparita alumbre y si, era pelirrojo pero un tono un tanto mas claro, piel blanca, ¿y saben lo mas curioso?, no fueron sus orejas y cola de gato, pero parecía las de un gato andino, esa especie lamentablemente estaba en peligro de extinción cuando tuve una tare de especies a punto de desaparecer, pero aun así fueron sus ojos, uno de rojo carmesí y el otro ámbar que me miraban un tanto expectantes, su ropa era casi como la de Ryota pero de un azul celeste

Había un peli verde a su lado con otro de cabello lila, el primero tenia su cabello verde como sus ojos, usaba unos...¿enserio usaba lentes?, sus manitas parecían vendadas, como si se hubiera lastimado en algún momento, pero tenia unas orejas de liebre, no era como las de un conejo aunque no entendía eso de las diferencias demasiado, de un tono un tanto claro y su ropa era anaranjada. El siguiente era como el mas alto de todos, su cabello lila y ojos, piel blanca y su rostro lleno de aburrimiento, como si el que yo estuviera allí no fuera gran cosa, el tenia entre su playerita morada y sus shorts blancos, de su cabeza salía unas orejas de mapache como de atrás. Pero había uno en el suelo, un niño mas pequeño, cabello celeste y piel blanca, su ropa era como la del oji color, pero solo mas claro y unas orejitas de conejo se asomaban, pero no pude evitar fijarme que respiraba de forma entre cortada y sudaba, por lo brillante que salía con la luz

-No pueden confiar en ella-decía el pelirrojo con unas cosas afiladas entre sus manos, toque mi mejilla lastimada pero no me iba, no sin antes revisar al pequeño

-¿Y puedo saber el porque no pueden?-pregunte en un susurro un tanto seria-el necesita que lo revisen tiene fiebre

-Lo sabemos-nanodayo-dijo el oji verde

-Pero no podemos dejar que nadie se nos acerque~- hablo el peli lila

-¡Mina!-decía el cachorrito rubio un tanto preocupado por el peli celeste, con una mano en su cabeza alzo su mirada y le dije en silencio que fuera con el, me hizo caso para ir corriendo al pequeño inconsciente-¡Tetsuyacchi!

-Así que si fueras tan amable te pido que te vallas-me decía el andino mirando a su compañero, pero no le hice caso y di un paso mas recibiendo ahora un corte en mi brazo, di un quejido pero seguí caminando sin importar las heridas

-Aun si me lo pides el esta grave, estando aquí puede que su estado se vuelva peor-los mire con seriedad, todos lo hicieron por verme acercarme mas, pero ni se movían como si esperaran que hiciera otra cosa en vez de ayudar al conejo. Me hinque a su lado y lo tome en brazos con mucho cuidado, temblaba mucho así que solo me quite mi saco sin dejarlo en el suelo y lo envolví con ella-mi casa esta cerca para poder llevarlo-caminando fuera de la habitación con mis cosas en el hombro y a Tetsuya en mis brazos, escuche paso atrás de mi y supuse que pensaban

-Vamos contigo-dijo Seijuu según recordaba hace segundos, todos con pequeños sonidos afirmaron eso

-Para mi mejor, no pueden estar aquí mucho tiempo ya- le dije y todos se sorprendieron a mi respuesta, ¿pensaban que solo los dejaría aquí sin mas?- si tienen algo para esconder sus orejas y cola háganlo, no quiero que alguien se les acerque de fisgones

Todos salieron a un lado mientras fui a esperarlos en la entrada de esa casa, llegando con gorritos casi desgastados y una tela en su cintura, tapando sus colitas, tendría que darle una buena explicación a mi tía cuando llegara a casa. Salimos y todos me seguían con pasos rápidos, yo no podía correr por el pequeño en mis brazos; algunos nos miraban pero parecían no prestarme demasiada atención como a los pequeños. Así caminamos unas cuadras hasta llegar a lo que era mi casa y la de mi tía, abrí la reja cuando en el buzón hubo dos sobres algo gordos, era el dinero que me mandaban mis papas y parecía que me mandaron de mas, si era lo suficiente compraría comida y otras cosas.

-Espero se sientan cómodos aquí-les dije con una pequeña sonrisa y abrir la puerta, dejando que pasaran a la sala, me saque mis zapatos para caminar por el suelo de madera descalza, había una sala con colores claros como blanco y unas paredes verde limón, la sala era de unos sofás negros, una mesita igual negra y la tele, había un tapete gris en el suelo, la cocina cerca, alacenas blancas y los electrónicos plateados. Como era de dos pisos había tres recamaras arriba: la mía, la de mi tía y otra de invitados, si había mas gente teníamos futones extras

-¿Enserio es tu casa-nanodayo?-pregunto el peli verde, asentí diciéndoles con la cabeza que me siguieran arriba, donde llegue a mi habitación que eran las paredes moradas y el techo blanco, en una pared tenia unas mariposas pintadas en negro como si volaran sobre esta, mis sabanas negras las almohadas blancas...pero resumiendo mi habitación era normal según para mi

-Ire por trapos húmedos y una medicina para la fiebre-les dije yendo rápido al baño del pasillo y llenar un botecito de hay con agua, tome toallas pequeñas y la medicina del mueble espejo o como se llamara, entrando a mi habitación quitándole mi saco al niño y meterlo entre mis sabanas, seguí respirando difícilmente y una fina capa de sudor le cubría, las mejillas rojas de la fiebre, tome una de las toallas para hundirla en el agua, haciendo un apretón para quitarle en agua de mas y ponerlo con cuidado en su frente

Gracias por querernos ayudar-dijo el tigre con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando atrás esa desconfianza en mi

-Ustedes...podría decirse que son como yo a excepción de su orejas y cola-dije rascando mi mejilla algo nerviosa-y el verlo en ese estado no pude evitar hacerlo, son "cachorros" según si tomamos en cuenta su edad

-¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí~?-pregunto el peli lila, asentí con una amable sonrisa

-Pues al menos deberías saber nuestros nombres-nanodayo-dijo la liebre acomodándose sus lentes, los mire curiosa-soy Shintaro-nanodayo

-Me llamo Atsuchi~

-...Seijuu

-A los demás conozco...pero mi nombre es Nakimy-les hable con una sonrisa

Esperaba que en la noche cuando llegara mi tía entendiera esto, le explicaría que yo los cuidaría aun si no tenia mucho tiempo por los entrenamientos, o que necesitaría a alguien mas que me ayudara. Seguí perdida en mis pensamientos cuando mi teléfono sonó, deje al conejo celeste y tome el teléfono viendo que era un mensaje de mi tia

"Salí por un trabajo Nakimy-chan, no estaré por un mes en la ciudad...deje dinero suficiente para este tiempo y algo extra para ti"

Y de mi lista tache el decirle a mi tia, pero mire a los pequeños al rededor de la cama y viendo al enfermo. Ahora tenia un mes para decirle a ella...y en saber como cuidaría a siete pequeños en mi casa y sola


	3. Chapter 3

Ya había pasado el rato cuidando a Tetsuya, respiraba con normalidad y su rostro parecía mas calmado con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado, todos se durmieron en la habitación de huéspedes a petición-orden mía, aunque querían cuidar a su amigo tenían mucho sueño, la cama de esa habitación era matrimonial pero tuvieron su forma de acomodarse y caer en los brazos de Morfeo en un instante

-No puedo permitir que vuelvan a ese lugar-hable para mi misma cambiando esa toalla de su frente y ponerle otra-¿que habrán pasado para llegar hay?

Seguí hablando para mi misma para mirar la hora, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que llegamos y mi hambre volvió con mas ansias de que consumiera alimento para apaciguarlo, pero si dejaba solo al niño ellos creerían que lo hice por obligación o...¡cálmate ya!, me quise golpear por preocuparme demasiado en lo que ellos piensan, toque mi mejilla cubierta por una bandita como en mi brazo, Seijuu parecía muy desconfiado a mi y al parecer, lo estaría de cualquiera que no conoce y llega de repente a donde tu vives. Acaricie la frente del peli celeste y sonreí

-¿Como esta?-pregunto alguien en mi puerta y era este Taiga con su manita frotando el ojo, daba una imagen muy mona de el siendo un niño y esas adorables orejas adornando su cabeza

-Ya no tiene fiebre, solo esperemos que despierte mejor-le respondí mirando como se acercaba a mi entre tropiezos, seguía con algo de sueño por como bostezaba y sus ojos entre cerrados

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?-pregunto tímido

-Claro que si Taiga-kun, después de todo eres mi invitado

-Quisiera...comer algo,¿podrías hacer algo de comer?-murmuro y agachando su mirada, reí un poco y acaricie su cabeza, ¿como no hacer algo por estos niños?, tampoco era una villana con ellos

-Iré a ver que puedo hacerles, de seguro los demás despertaran también con apetito- me levante de mi silla y camine a la puerta, voltee a mirarlo-cuida a Tetsuya-kun en lo que cocino

Taiga asintió y se quedo viendo al conejo dormir, sonreí saliendo por completo de esa habitación e ir a la cocina, busque en el refrigerador algo con que cocinar y mi tía dejo algo, después de todo ella sabia que podría salir o no tarde del entrenamiento. Tome algunas cosas para cocinar algo rápido y sencillo, mientras cortaba algunas verduras se me vino a la mente cuando conocí hace unas horas a Ryota y a Daiki, el como comían desesperados y eso me frustro, dejarlos ir a esa casa dejándolos solos no era algo que tenia en mente, tampoco el llamar a alguien y decirle como eran y que intentaran hacerles algo.

Pero aunque me atormentara con esos pensamientos aun así me prometí el cuidarlos, aun sin pensarlo dos veces los hice venir conmigo, sin pensarlo dos veces deje que se quedaran...Ya no podía echarme para atrás y dejarlos a su suerte. Cuando ya casi terminaba escuche alguien bajando por las escaleras, voltee a ver y eran solo Daiki, Ryota y Shintaro

-¿Que haces Nakimycchi?-pregunto este Ryota moviendo su colita

-La cena, en unos minutos estará listo asi que necesitare que vallan a lavar las manos-les dije y todos me miraron dudosos, y yo era la que tenia mas dudas- bueno dejen que apague esto y los ayude, Ryota-kun ve por los demás y avísales

Apagando la estufa y quitarme el pequeño delantal de la cintura, los lleve al baño de abajo para que se lavaran las manos, parecían curiosos ver su manos mas limpias y me quise reír un poco de eso, a los pocos segundos bajaron todos e hice lo mismo con los demás. Tuvimos que comer en la sala teniendo mas espacio todos y servirles a cada uno su ración

-Espero les guste, ¿ya despertó Tetsuya-kun?-le pregunte al tigre, quien asintió y me dijo que estaba aun en la cama, serví un poco mas y subí a mi habitación donde un pequeño peli celeste miraba todo confundido, sus ojos tenían el mismo color del cabello-que bueno que ya despiertas

-¿Donde estoy?-pregunto sin tanta emoción en su rostro, pero podía verle la duda en el rostro

-En mi casa, me llamo Nakimy y los demás están abajo, ¿quieres venir?-asintió y lo ayude a levantarse, con cuidado lo llevaba para que no se cayera, todos nos esperaban en la sala y Daiki regañando a Taiga de no decirle nada-ustedes ya dejen de pelear

-¡Tetsuyacchi!-se abalanzo sobre Tetsuya y sus colita se movía felizmente, me rei de su efusividad al verlo

-Comamos que se enfriara-les dije y todos asintieron, comieron algo rápidos y lo entendía, a Tetsuya lo tenia en mis piernas ya que se seguía sintiendo débil, ya terminando los vi con sus ropas sucias, se me había olvidado ver lo de su ropa-tengo que salir

-¿A donde va Nakimychin~?-pregunto Atsushi aun sentado

-Si me da tiempo puedo ir por ropa para ustedes, perdonen si los dejo solos ahora-me disculpe con todos

-¿Por cuanto tiempo-nanodayo?

-No lose, pero mientras Tetsuya-kun tu seguirás descansando-le pedí y asintió-solo les pido a Taiga-kun y a Aomine-kun que no se peleen

Deje a Tetsuya en mi habitación y unos futones a su alrededor por los chicos, una película infantil y otras cosas para que se entretuvieran. Yendo rápido a una tienda de ropa aun abierta de milagro, escogí ropa para dormir y otras prendas, las personas me miraban raro y solo comentaba "es para mis primos" y me la creyeron...creo.

Salí con las bolsas y otras cosas para ellos, agradecía a mis padres por el dinero que me enviaron y así comprar las cosas, como el que esas tiendas estuvieran aun abiertas ¡tarde mucho en esa tienda!, al llegar vi que no había nada fuera de lugar pero tampoco escuchaba algo,¿se habrán dormido?. Deje las bolsas en un sillón y subí a ver que había pasado, todos estaban viendo algo en la tele, les había dicho que podían ver películas o la tele si querían para no aburrirse viendo lo mismo, eso se lo encargue a Seijuu y todos tranquilos, me vieron desde el marco de la puerta

-Tardaste mucho-me dijo Daiki un poco enojado

-Perdonen pero tuve que ir por ropa y otras cosas necesarias para ustedes-le explique un tanto apenada por tardar mucho- les preparare el baño

-¿Para que?-pregunto Seijuu

-Un baño, deben de tomar uno para dormir mejor asi que...¿Quién va primero?

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

.-

-¡Listo!, ya termite de peinarte Atushi-kun espero te sientas mejor-le dije al peli lila quien asintió y tenia la piyama que le compre. Los metí de dos en dos hasta que quedo Seijuu pero no quiso mi ayuda y solo lo espere para pasarle su ropa de dormir y tuve que hacer unos arreglos en estos para que sus colas no estuvieran dentro de los pantalones, eso porque parecía sentirse incomodos así.

-Gracias~

-Bueno pues todos ya están cambiados y bañados para poder dormir-les avise con una sonrisa. La de Tetsuya era celeste, Ryota amarillo, Taiga negro, Daiki azul marino, Shintaro verde, Atsushi morada y Seijuu de color rojo claro

-Podría dormir por horas en esta cama-dijo Ryota rodando por la cama muy feliz, eso me daba risa pero también un poco de ternura

Ryota no seas infantil-le reclamo Daiki dándole un zape

-¡Aominecchi!-le dijo con sus ojos lloroso, me sente en la cama y tome en brazos a Ryota

-No le hagas caso Ryota-kun,ya que aquí dormirán-le dije con una sonrisa, movía sus orejitas como su cola

-Ryota-kun ya es el favorito de Nakimy-chan -murmuro Tetsuya y yo me rei un poco, negando con la cabeza

-No es mi favorito, chicos mañana no iré a la escuela para poder cuidarlos-les avise dejando a Ryota y que me pusieran atención-no habra problemas que falte un día y después es un fin de semana-mentía, tendría GRANDES problemas con Riko pero tal vez valia la pena

-¿No es importante ir?-pregunto Daiki

-Lo es si quiero tener un buen empleo

¿En que trabajarías-nanodayo?-pregunto Shintaro

-Pues no se me viene a la mente algo que quiera

-¿Juegas básquet?-pregunto Seijuu y asentí

-Soy pívot-conteste y mire la hora- será mejor que vallan a dormir, saben donde esta mi cuarto si necesitan algo, el baño al fondo del pasillo pero dejare la luz de esta encendida y la puerta abierta-les dije levantándome y caminar a la puerta, pero unas manos se pusieron en mis piernas y mire que eran Ryota y Tetsuya

-Queremos dormir contigo-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con unas caritas que...

-Pues solo traigan sus almohadas y yo los futones-les dije y asintieron, pero los demás les imitaron y yo enarque una ceja confundida-¿van a venir todos conmigo?

-¿Te molesta-nanodayo?-pregunto Shintaro y yo negué con la cabeza

-Entonces vamos contigo-dijo Daiki

-Pero vamos a molestar a esta Nakimychin~-respondió este Atsushi, y siguieron discutiendo de eso, menos este Seijuu que se había colado a mi habitación sin que lo vieran al igual que Tetsuya

-Pues solo vengo con una almohada mía acá y duermo con ustedes-le respondí yendo por ellas y ver a esos dos ya acomodados en mi cama, sonreí un poco-me quedare haya, solo vengo por una cobija y almohada-les avise y tuvieron que volver al cuarto de huéspedes, me reí de su expresión para seguirlos, ya acomodados todos me fui a donde había espacio suficiente donde acostarme, que era a un lado de Taiga

-¿Mañana que haremos?-pregunto Tetsuya, lo medite un momento porque no había mucho que hacer en encerrados, pero recordé el pario de atrás, con pasto y una hamaca

-En el patio trasero, tengo una pelota para jugar básquet o simplemente hacer algo mas-le respondí acariciando su cabeza-espero que descansen mejor...buenas noches

-Buenas noches Nakimy/chan/cchi/chin-dijeron todos y apagamos las luces, el suelo me era fresco en estos momentos que no me movía mucho, el cansancio me gano y cai en los brazos de Morfeo

.-

.-

.-

.-

 **Pov Normal:**

En esa habitación todos dormían de forma tranquila, mas unos niños que al sentir esa comodidad no querían levantarse nunca, pensaban que al momento de despertar volvieran a ese frio y oscuro lugar, y no era precisamente esa casa donde los encontró Nakimy. Fue algo mas oscuro, donde ellos "nacieron" o es lo que decían esas personas con batas blancas y sus caras cubiertas por completo, ¿Qué eran ellos?¿porque existían?, y mas preguntas venían a sus mentes cada día que pasaban encerrados en esas cuatro paredes solidas, en el frio suelo y lo que les daban de alimento no era para nada comestible y preferían morir de hambre. Solo se conocían entre ellos, lo poco que aprendieron y una cosa en mente: _Nunca confiar en nadie mas que en ellos mismos_

 _"Me llamo Nakimy..."_

La chica que les dio un lugar donde dormir, comida y otra cosa que esos arrapos de siempre. Pero aun asi, no podían confiar plenamente, ¿Qué pasaba si ella los entregaba?, seria lo mas normal porque después de todo...eran fenómenos. Solo era de un día en que pasaron todas esas cosas, no podían pensar en eso ahora, preferían aprovechar todo el tiempo posible en ese lugar antes de volver a su pesadilla si es que volvían

.-

.-

.-

.-

-¡AHHHH!-grito el tigre entre sueños, despertando a todos de repente, la chica se levanto y sacudió al pelirrojo que seguía gritando, lloraba de manera inconsciente y como reflejo, hizo las uñas de sus manos como garras y arañaba los brazos de Nakimy

-¡Taiga-kun despierta!-le pedía tratando que se quedara quieto, el no parecía querer hacerlo y arañaba mas, sus brazos tenían muchas marcas y que escurría sangre-¡Reacciona!

Taiga abrió sus ojos en un instante, mirando a todos lados esperando que no fuera ese laboratorio, donde esa persona le maltrataba por no saberse comportar. Miro a sus amigos quienes solo estaban en shock, y desvió la mirada a la joven, su cara parecía aterrada y sus manos tenían como una manta carmesí cubriéndolas.

 _"Eres un mal niño"_

Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y volvió a llorar, pero mas fuerte que antes y lleno de impotencia. Nakimy lo abrazo con fuerza dejando que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera, susurrando que todo esta bien, que estaba a salvo de lo que lo atormentaba

-Taiga-kun aquí estoy...aquí estamos...-le murmuraba besando su frente varias veces, todo ante la atenta mirada de los niños quienes sabían que era eso. No fue una pesadilla...fue un recuerdo doloroso

 _"Eres un mal niño"_

-N-No lo soy...No s-soy un m-mal niño-murmuraba sujetándose con fuerza de la blusa de Nakimy, la cual estaba un tanto rasgada por ese ataque

-Eres un buen niño Taiga-kun, un muy buen niño no llores-seguía hablando con una pequeña tranquilidad aparentada,¿porque despertó así el tigre?- eres un buen tigre Taiga-kun...-pedía que lo que le pasara no fuera tan grave, rogaba que nadie le hubiera hecho daño a ese pequeño para que estuviera así

 _ **Lo deseaba desde lo profundo de su corazón**_

.-

.-

.-

.-

-¿No me lo dirán cierto?-pregunto ya con un pequeño tigre en brazos profundamente dormido, lo había dejado un momento para ponerse gasas y alcohol en las heridas que dolían demasiado, no pensaba que podían hacer eso, todos se quedaron callados, mirando al suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo-se que apenas a pasado un día, pero me preocupa esto

-No podemos...

-Lo se, no puedo presionarlos a que me digan que paso antes de todo esto-hablo un tanto seria-pero eso no significa que me rinda...ustedes ya son mi responsabilidad y mas con esto

-Nakimycchi si no te lo decimos es porque no debemos-decía un cachorrito rubio con sus orejitas gachas

-Ryota-kun en el futuro lo sabré, pero por el momento tendré que aguardar el escuchar su historia-se aviso y todos volvieron a dormir, a excepción de Nakimy que aun cuidaba a Taiga entre sus brazos y esperar a que todos durmieran, recordando lo que dijo el niño cuando lloraba

-No eres un mal niño...el malo fue quien hizo que pensaras eso-dijo acariciando su espalda

UNAS SEMANAS DESPUES:

-¡Ryota-kun no hagas eso!-le grito lo lejos la chica cuando vio que empezaba a comer una de las piezas de ese pollo-esperemos a los demás, tampoco quiero un pequeño glotón en mi casa-haciéndole cosquillas y este se reía divertido

-jajajajaja vale Nakimycchi jajjajajaja

-Ve a jugar con los chicos, ya en un momento saco la comida-le pidió cariñosamente

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que los chicos vivían con ella, como unas dos semanas para aclarar, aun no sabia nada de su pasado pero se conformo que ellos parecían mas alegres y cómodos. El dia que falto a clases tuvo a Riko gritándole el porque faltaba al entrenamiento dándole una falsa escusa de que tenia un asunto personal que atender y creyó que eso basto pero ese pensamiento se borro al verla en la puerta de su casa

¡No esperaba verla en frente de su casa, con un aura oscura rodeándola por completo!


	4. Chapter 4

_Flash Back:_

 _-Ri-Riko-san...-murmuro la chica un tanto temblorosa de ver a su entrenadora frente a su casa, con una aura oscura y una sonrisa que la intimido un poco. La castaña cruzo sus brazos y pegaba un pie al suelo repentinas veces_

 _-¿Así que tus "asuntos personales" fueron el flojear todo un día?-pregunto irónica_

 _-Te equivocas, si estaba ocupada con algo-respondió ella un tanto segura, pues le tenia cierto miedo a la chica por sus clásicas llaves,Riko enarco una ceja y la vio de pies a cabeza, traía solo una blusa holgada y unos pantalones, eso daba la sospecha que saldría o planeaba algo ese dia como para faltar a sus entrenamientos_

 _-¿No veras a algún novio o algo?-Nakimy negó rápidamente con su cabeza y manos, ¡ni si quiera tenia agallas para coquetear con alguno!, mientras trataba de evadir las preguntas los niños que habían estado afuera jugando, escuchaban la conversación-gracias a sus sentidos agudizados- y saber quien era esa chica castaña que hablaba con la joven_

 _-¿Porque le pregunto a Nakimycchi si tenia un novio?-pregunto el cachorrito en voz baja para no ser descubiertos_

 _-No lose, pero ella nos mintió de que no tenia nada importante hoy-dijo Seijuu viendo a la joven inclinarse y disculparse varias veces por faltar ese dia_

 _-Kimychin prefirió cuidarnos~-Atsushi comia una paleta que le dio esta Nakimy después de comer_

 _-Pero esas son las consecuencias-murmuro Daikiviendo como la golpeaban en la cabeza y esta lloriqueaba un poco, pues los golpes si dolí asi hasta que los chicos se aburrieron y las dejaron hay, pero por un descuido Tetsuya se tropezó, ocacionando un pequeño ruido que alerto a Riko y preocupo a la joven y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Riko ya estaba caminando a esa dirección_

 _-¿Quien esta...?-no pudo completar la pregunta cuando vio al pequeño conejo sobar su frente porque se pego en el suelo, Nakimy se acerco a ver y corrió a Tetsuya para ver el golpe que se produjo por la caída y cargándolo-me puedes explicar...¿Qué hace un niño aquí?_

 _-Riko-san el bueno...-trataba de decir algo coherente, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta_

 _-¡Porque es demasiado adorable!-grito tomando ella ahora a Tetsuya y dando vueltas con el, haciendo que una gota estilo anime apareciera en la cabeza de la chica, a veces no entendía a su entrenadora, Tetsuya por su parte se estaba mareando por las vueltas-¡y mira esas orejitas tan esponjosas!-jalo una un poco_

 _-Auch_

 _-...¿Son reales?-pregunto sorprendida y la jalo de nuevo pero un poco mas fuerte, haciendo que el peli celeste se quejara mas alto_

 _-Si me permites explicarte el porque falte, ¿no dirás nada de esto a nadie?-pregunto juntando sus manos en frente de su cara y mirarle suplicante-onegai Riko-san_

 _-De acuerdo_

 _10 minutos después_

 _-¿Me estas diciendo que ellos son de la calle?_

 _-Hai_

 _-¿Y que ellos viven aquí contigo?_

 _-Hai_

 _-¿Y es esa la causa por la que faltaste este dia?_

 _-Hai..._

 _-..._

 _-Riko-san, ¿no estas enfadada?-pregunto temerosa de su reacción, explicando el como llego a eso en un simple dia_

 _-Claro que no-dijo con una sonrisa_

 _-¿De verdad?-pregunto un tanto sorprendida la muchacha_

 _-Ellos eran mas importantes en esos momentos, entiendo la situación pero..._

 _-¿Pero que Riko-san?_

 _-Me preocupa que teniéndolos a tu cuidado puedes descuidar los entrenamientos y el estudio Nakimy-chan, además de que por lo que entendí, ellos son como híbridos o quien sabe que sean, pueden crecer mas rápido de lo pensado-hablaba pensativa_

 _-¿A que te refieres?_

 _-Sabemos que los años pasan mas rápido en los animales que en los humanos, si ellos tienen esas reacciones puede ser que en un tiempo indefinido sean casi de "nuestra" edad-haciendo comillas en nuestra- pero si es lo que pienso, pueden ser meses o en pocos años_

 _-Eso no lo había tenido en cuenta-pasando una mano por su cabello_

 _-Tendrías que conseguir una casa mas grande Nakimy-chan si ocurre, o que ellos podrían tener una mentalidad distinta a la que poseen ahora y que causen ciertos problemas_

 _-Riko-san, desde ayer que decidí cuidarlos aun si no los conozco, pero prefiero hacerlo a que otra persona los encuentre y decida hacerles algo-hablaba un tanto seria-¿que pasa si esa persona los vende a alguien?¿que los lastimen?_

 _-Eso no lo sabes_

 _-¡Por supuesto que no se eso!, pero aun asi ellos ya son mi responsabilidad, no me importa si crecen o cambian..._

 _Nakimy tenia una mirada decisiva, es lo que pudo notar esta Riko al mirarle a los ojos, esta chica que tenia en frente suyo no era la tímida y a veces fría jugadora que entrena, era alguien que tenia ya un objetivo en la vida y ese era la seguridad de esos niños. Los chicos solo estaban ajenos a esa platica, decidiendo dejarles un momento a solas y no interferir en eso_

 _-Tráelos_

 _-¿?_

 _-Dije que los traigas a los entrenamientos_

 _-Pero ellos..._

 _-Entiendo tu preocupación Nakimy-chan, pero siendo las únicas que saben esto deben de estar en lugares sin tanta gente a su al rededor, pueden quedarse viendo los partidos o entrenamientos o pueden quedarse en la casa y que tengas todo prevenido-explicaba con una sonrisa calmada-yo me encargaría de que nadie los viera pero tendríamos que tener demasiada precaución porque si nos descuidamos podríamos ocasionar una conmoción_

 _-¡Arigato!-grito feliz para después abrazarla con efusividad, la entrenadora solo sonrió por esa actitud_

 _-Pero tendras que tener el triple del entrenamiento_

Fin del FB:

-En unos minutos van a tener que venir a comer-dijo Riko con una sonrisa derrotada, esos chicos tenían mucha energía

* * *

 **§.:Usuyase Blood:. §**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por la gente que me lee y sus comentarios, no pensé que podía llegar a gustarles esta historia pero aun asi lo agradezco :3, aun tengo mucho por hacer con las otras historias pero aun así les dejo el siguiente capitulo**

 **Gracias a marri-chan 12, Anon y a Black Ross por seguirme**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

* * *

-¡Daiki por aquí!-grito el tigre estando solo, pero pronto Ryota roba el balo y encesta rápidamente en la otra-¡maldito Ryota!

-Eres lento Taigacchi~-sacándole la lengua divertido

-¡Arg!-se escucharon risas

Los pequeños jugaban en el patio con la mirada de Riko y Nakimy sombre ellos. Ese día era bastante tranquilo y lo aprovechaban jugando un poco de básquet aunque aun les costaba el correr y atrapar el balón, pero gracias a la castaña lo estaban logrando

-¿Y como va eso de su cuidado?-pregunto Riko

-Va bien, a excepción de que tengo que conseguir un trabajo para poder tener mas dinero y no se acaba-le respondió tranquila

-Pensé que tus padres te enviaban dinero

-Si pero no contaban que su hija se encargaría de unos pequeños-le dijo en broma-pero ya compre ropa necesaria, comida para unas semanas y todo eso- con una pequeña sonrisa miraba como jugaban

-¿Ha habido cambios?

-Pues la verdad no lo se Riko-san como los veo siempre-respondió un tanto apenada por no hacerlo

-Entiendo...

-¡Nakimy ya tengo hambre!-grito Daiki

-Yo igual-nanodayo

-Quiero algo de comer~

-Yo unas hamburguesas

-Un batido de vainilla Nakimy-chan

Ella se puso a reír por como todos se coordinaban para pedir lo que querían, la acompañaba en las risas esta Riko y los niños no entendían de que se reían así que solos las vieron raro. Nakimy fue adentro por la comido puesto que lo harían afuera, preparo tanto hamburguesas como carne , y los batidos de vainilla que eran los favoritos de Tetsuya cuando trajo comida del local ese de comida rápida

-¡Pero que impacientes son todos!¡pero vallan a lavarse las manos para comer!-les dijo y todos corrieron al baño del piso de abajo

-Pareces su madre Nakimy-chan...

-Lo se jajaja-dijo un tanto nerviosa por eso

Surōtā Nakimy, 16 años y ya llevaba la mitad de su año en la preparatoria Seirin. SU cabello era de un negro azebache que le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda por estar jugando básquet, un fleco degrafilado sobre sus ojos curiosamente iguales que los de Seijuu pero con otros colores; el derecho es negro y el izquierdo gris, piel blanca y media 1.80, tenia un busto un poco mas desarrollado que el de Riko pero usaba vendas para que no le incomodaran en los juegos. Recién esta en un equipo deportivo pero progreso rápidamente aunque a veces se queda en la banca

 **Nakimy Pov:**

Mientras que todos se sentaron a comer fui adentro para terminar de recoger unas cosas cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, yo que recordaba no había citado a alguien a visitarme estos días. Fui a ver quien era y unos brazos me envolvieron de manera efusiva

-¡Naki-chan!-me grito un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azulados

-Kazu-kun

-¡Vine a verte con Mebu-chan!-y el nombrado apareció otro chico de cabellos negros igual y ojos grises, aunque tenia cierto atractivo el no era mi tipo, definitivamente que no

-Yo-saludo el con una sonrisa

-¿Que hacen aquí?, yo que sepa tienen también entrenamiento estos días-les dije cerrando la puerta y hablar con ellos afuera

-Que tenían cosas que discutir los entrenadores

-Por lo que nos dejaron este dia libre-me contestaron y yo sonreí, Kazu-kun y Mebu-kun iban a distintas escuelas y debido a eso debían de ser enemigo por el básquet, pero resulta que juntos son un peligro, me da un escalofrió cada vez que recuerdo lo que me hicieron hacer-asi que venimos por ti

-No saldré con ustedes sabiendo lo que paso ese dia-les dije un tanto seria

-Moo~ pero admite que fue divertido

-Claro que no

-Que si

-Que no

-Si

-No

-Si

-No

-Ya dejen de discutir chicos-nos dijo Mebu, yo suspire y los mire a ambos

-Chicos este dia no puedo salir tengo cosas que hacer

-¿Como que?-pregunto Kasu curioso, demasiado diría yo

-Tareas-conteste con lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-Podemos ayudarte-sugirió Mebu y yo negué

-Lo hago yo sola gracias

-Muy bien Surōtā...

-¿Que escondes y porque no nos quieres decir?-pregunto Kazu y yo me sentí entre la espada y la pared, ¡mierda esto no es bueno!, yo negué con la cabeza y me pegue mas a la puerta, pero no contaba que Riko la abriera y yo caerme de espaldas

-¿Nakimy-chan que haces en el suelo?-pregunto ella sin notar que pasaba, yo me senté y sobarme la cabeza por el golpe, eso me había tomado desprevenida,¿Porque no me preguntaba si estaba bien o algo?

-Riko-san hola-saludo el oji azul con una gran sonrisa

-Si estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme-les dije sarcásticas desde el suelo, el que me ayudo fue Mebu-gracias...

-Veníamos por Naky-chan pero parece que estaba ocupada-dijo Kazu

-Si porque le estoy duplicando el entrenamiento y no puede salir-mintió la entrenadora con un aura rosa y de flores a su alrededor de ella, sacándome una gota en la cabeza por lo buena mentirosa que era

-¿Ahora?-pregunto Mebu con desilusión

-Pues si chicos, si no es mucha molestia tenemos que entrar-les dijo mientras me empujaba al interior de mi casa y se despedía de ellos. Ya cuando entramos los niños seguían comiendo pero mas tranquilo de lo inusual, demasiado inusual. Los vi enternecida para volver a la cocina y servir el postre

Yo conozco a los chicos por casualidad hace unos meses. Lamentablemente era una principiante jugando al basquetbol por lo que iba a unas canchas a practicar los tiros, me frustraba que no pudiera pero es lo que quise practicar en la preparatoria, no podía quejarme ya porque ya tenia un balón en mis manos, uno que compre por puro instinto y le dije a mi tía después de traerlo a casa: _"Voy a jugar básquet";_ ese día empezaba a llover, perdí el balón y tuve que buscarlo cuando Kazu me lo devolvió, diciendo que era bueno a pesar de estar un tanto degastado, solo le di las gracias y seguir tirando, pero no lograba el atinarle al aro

 _"Si sigues frustrada no podrás tener mayor concentración"_

Esas fueron sus palabras antes de irse y dejarme confundida. A la semana paseaba por las canchas cuando lo encontré tirando el solo y me atreví a saludarle con algo de pena, el me lo devolvió animado, nos presentamos y el me llamo "Naki-chan", no me molesto pero daba algo de gracia que el me llamara así sin siquiera conocerme por completo.

Iba a seguir recordando cuando me corte mi dedo, tan encimada en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que estaba emplatando el pay

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto la castaña preocupada, yo asentí yendo al fregadero y dejar que el agua quitara algo de sangre

-¡Nakimycchi!-grito Ryota al entrar de forma rápida, todos le acompañaron-¿que paso?

-Nada chicos solo es una cortada-les conteste con una sonrisa

-No finjas-dijo Daiki molesto- estabas hablando con unos chicos afuera

-¡Baka no tenia que saberlo!-le proporciono un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Somos una molestia para Nakymychin~?-pregunto este Atsushi con un tono triste

-No son una molestia para mi,yo los cuido porque quiero

-Pero no has salido por estar con nosotros-nanodayo-dijo Shintaro acomodando sus lentes, unos nuevos porque los antiguos ya estaban un tanto rotos y tuvimos mucho cuidado para ocultar sus orejas al ir con el oculista

-Nakimy-chan esta muy ocupada con nosotros-decía Tetsuya con sus orejas bajas, al igual que todos, demostrando que estaban tristes

La verdad si no había salido mucho solo para ir a comprar la comida o solo ir a la escuela y volver. No me había dado cuenta. Pero tampoco me molestaba, tenia el tiempo ocupado en ellos tanto como podía, les quería tratar de dar lo mejor para que se sintieran consentidos, porque eso era lo que hacia desde ese dia, consentirlos. Las pesadillas de Taiga ya disminuyeron pero había veces que si hacían alguna travesura temblaban, temían de algo y no lo sabia, a veces se sentían incomodos estando en el patio y se quedaban encerrados en el cuarto o no querían comer, ¡hasta Ryota no sonreía!, aun me costaba entenderles, tenia ganas de preguntarles directamente que les pasaba, obligarles a que me dijeran quienes les hacia sufrir y quedaran de esa forma, pero tampoco que fuera que de un momento desaparecieran.

-Escúchenme bien-les dije y todos me miraban atentos, como lo hacia Riko quien no interrumpió en ningún momento, me hinque ante ellos-ustedes no me molestan, desde que los conozco siento que ya tengo algo que hacer y es el tenerlos cerca, ¿no se los digo cada día?-les pregunto de forma tierna y asintieron-decidí quedarme con ustedes que salir y no fue por obligación, ustedes ya son mi familia y no puedo permitir que alguien les quiera hacer daño, pero se que ya lo hicieron y eso me molesta, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, solo el tratar de hacerlos felices

-Nakimy-chan...-susurro esta Riko y yo sonreí, todo lo que dije era verdad

-Nosotros también te queremos-dijo Taiga y todos vinieron a mi para abrazarme, sonreí dejando que lo hicieron, vi a mi entrenadora voltearse y limpiarse esas lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos

.+

.+

.+

.+

.+

.+

 **UN MES DESPUES:**

Los chicos ya podían ocultar sus orejas y cola sin tener que utilizar las gorras por lo que podíamos salir sin que estuvieran incomodos con eso. Pero no todo era color rosa en mi vida. Al día que regresaba mi tía su avión se estrello y no hubo sobrevivientes cuando lo pasaron por las noticias, en ese momento sentí que mi mundo se iba a caer de no ser por los chicos, quienes me apoyaron y se quedaron conmigo.

Lo peor que mis padres aun querían ver quien se quedaba con mi custodia, solo pagaron el funeral y ni siquiera se presentaron en el, solo fui yo con los niños y amigos de mi tía, varios me dieron el pésame y los demás parecieron alegrarse de que falleciera

 **Flash Back:**

-Lamento lo de tu tia-dijo uno con cinismo puro, yo sin importarme quien era le gruñí de forma molesta- no hagas eso, si tu tia solo le importaba irse de viaje y dejarte sola

-No hables de ella como si la conocieras realmente imbécil-le dije molesta, el se rio con otros dos-¡de que tanto te ríes?

-Bueno...como tu tia era la vice presidenta de la compañía solo era un estorbo, se lo merecía por ser una mujer molesta-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante-un hombre podría hacerlo mejor que una

-¡Idiota!-le proporcione un puñetazo en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz en el proceso-y el que se atreva a volver a hablar así de ella le iré a romper las puertas bola de imbéciles-les amenace y varios retrocedieron

-¿Entonces porque tienes tantos niños a tu cuidado?, de seguro fue de puta por hay y teniéndolos de cualquier hom...-le di una patada en el estomago y escupió sangre

-Escúchame con atención-lo tome del cuello y lo acerque a mi rostro-no te atrevas a hablar así de ella, ¿Quién eres para hacerlo? Solo un pobre idiota que le tenia envidia a una gran mujer, y ni con ellos te metas porque si les tocas un solo cabello no volverás a ver la luz del día...y no me vengas que me denuncias o algo, y ningún otro-los mire a esos que se rieron, ya uno iba a sacar el teléfono pero mi mirada hizo que lo escondiera de nuevo-solo porque te digo tus verdades eres tan cobarde para mentirle a la policía. Solo estoy defendiendo el nombre de mi tía, tú tratando de mancharlo y eso no lo permito, asi que lárgate y no quiero ver tu rostro de nuevo-viéndolos huir por mi actitud, eso les pasaba por decir cosas que no son de ella

Fin del Flash Back:

A mis papas les dije que no iria con ninguno por el momento, quería terminar mi escuela y no deje que me discutieran o algo, ¿Qué hicieron por mi?, solo el pagar el funeral pero después de eso nada, ni siquiera una visita para ver si andaba bien, Riko y su novio Jumpei, que era el capitán del equipo masculino de la escuela, me apoyaban, sabiendo el como me sentía y no me presionaban en nada, Kazu y Mebu igual lo hacían, a ellos no les contaba quienes eran realmente los niños pero ya los conocían. Kazy siempre con Shintaro y diciéndole "tsundere" por esa actitud y Mebu se encariño con Seijuu

Solo Riko y yo sabíamos eso


	6. Chapter 6

**Y llegue con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, gracias a los que me leen y me comentan. Pienso poner mas del pasado de los niños para saber que ocurrió y el porque tienen esas partes animales, son tan monos cuando me los imagino así.**

 **Agradezco a los que me dejan su reviewrs a:**

 **marii-chan12 y a Black Ross**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

* * *

Los días pasaban con tranquilidad, pero yo tenia exámenes y no tenia mucho tiempo para pasarla con los niños. Mis padres seguían mandándome dinero y otras cosas como regalos de donde estaban, ¿tan difícil era que vinieran ellos a dármelo?, ya no me importaba, después de que mi tía muriera ya no quería saber de ellos, Riko venia a visitarme y a veces a ayudarme con algunos deberes, pero también para jugar con esos niños. Hubo una vez que yo enferme y ellos ayudaban en lo que pudiese, ¿si alguien me los arrebataba de mi lado?, era un miedo que comencé a tener, que algún día llegase a casa y que desaparecieran, o que ellos decidieran irse por su propia cuenta, me daba miedo estar sola

-Kimy-chin~-me llamo Atsuchi con un plato de helado vacío en sus manos y su cara sucia, estaba con un libro de historia cuando me llamo

-¿Quieres otro verdad?-pregunto y el asintió, lo tome y fuimos a la cocina por mas-¿chocolate o fresa?

-Chocolate por favor~-con su expresión dulce, se lo serví para dejárselo en sus manos

-Déjame limpiarte, pero que este sea el ultimo para que no te duela la barriga-le comente con un trapo húmedo y quitándole el helado de su rostro, el se dejo con un puchero adorable, sus orejitas de mapache estaban un tanto decaídas-¿que pasa Atsushi -kun?

-¿Solo será este~?-pregunto aun con ese puchero

-Si, porque si quieres comer mañana debe de haber helado-con una sonrisa acaricie su cabello-ya después vamos por otros sabores después de que se acabe

-Esta bien Kimy-chin~ pero mañana vamos por mas~-me dijo y se fue a la sala, donde estaban los demás. Volví a la mesa y repasar para el examen de mañana, seria el ultimo y por fin tendría descanso, los niños ya no me necesitaban tanto en todo este tiempo, pero seguían llamándome para comer con ellos o jugar, hasta a Riko le decían "Tia", me dio risa cuando lo escucho por primera ves pero no se enojo, es mas los abrazo con fuerza que casi los ahoga de no ser por Hyuga. El no sabia mucho de la situación, solo la historia de siempre, que los encontré y ahora están a mi cuidado.

-Nakimy-me hablo Seijuu,e l era el único que me llamaba por el nombre sin sufijos, lo mire quitando la mirada del libro-¿mañana se acaban esos exámenes?

-Si pero tengo después entrenamiento y tal vez vuelva a llegar tarde-le comente con un suspiro

-Entonces mañana vamos al gimnasio-dijo y sin que yo dijera nada se fue, cuando salía tarde ellos venían a ver como practicaba, las de mi equipo los adoraba y les daban dulces o peluches, y ellos aprovechándose de ser tan lindos los aceptaban.

Como era de noche se pusieron a ver la tele mientras terminaba de dar el repaso, tuve que estirarme por lo entumecida que estaba repasando por unas que, ¿dos horas?. Me fije en el reloj colgado en la pared que ya era un poco tarde así que fui a hacer unos hot cakes sabiendo como les gustan.

 _Si solo veo el cielo azul_

 _¿Qué formas habra en las nubes de hoy?_

 _Ya ni recuerdo cuantas vi_

 _Solo que hubo muchas formas hoy_

 _Y el sol brillaba_

 _Como cada mañana~_

 _¿Qué formas habra para después?_

 _Solo yo quiero volverlas a ver_

Cantaba una canción que me enseño mi tía cuando era una niña, diciéndome que si estaba aburrida solo viera las nubes e imaginarme formas con ellas. Sonreí melancólicamente ante ese pensamiento mío,¿que hubiera pasado si ella no estuviese muerta y convivir con ellos?, de seguro tendría una gran sonrisa y los consentiría mucho, como si fueran sus propios sobrinos. Cada día cuando despertaba y los veía, me sentía feliz, ellos me quitaban un poco la carga de sentirme vacía y solitaria en esta casa, ¿esto fue cosa del destino?, yo no creía en eso, ¿ y como creer tener a unos niños con orejas y cola de animal?, eso tampoco era creíble pero los tenia en mi casa y todos en la sala

-Nakimy-chan -me llamo Taiga a mi lado-¿puedo hacer uno?

-No lose...

-Por favor-con un puchero casi como el de Atsushi pero con sus manos juntas y sus orejitas caídas, dándome una imagen demasiado mona

-Vale pero cuido a que no te quemes-le dije y traje un banco para que pudiera pararse ya que el era pequeño, tome uno con tres escaloncitos y se subió en este-¿recuerdas como lo hago?

-Por supuesto-dijo confiado y sonreí divertida ante eso

Le serví un poco de masa para que comenzara de poco a poco, espero unos segundo cuando noto que ya estaba listo la parte inferior del hot cake y con la espátula lo volteo de forma rápida, pero no como para que saliera del sartén, sonreí orgullosa ante eso. Hizo lo mismo con este y lo sirvió junto con los otros que hice para ellos y solo me miro con esa sonrisa digna de el, cuando logra su cometido

-¡Taigacchi sabe cocinar!-grito Ryota y yo solo asentí, el pequeño tire se sonrojo pero no quito su sonrisa

-Así cuando ella no este ya tenemos quien nos haga la comida-comento divertido el peli azul y yo solo puse una mano en mi boca para que no saliera mi risa, ellos siempre eran así, si Taiga no era quien empezaba era este Daiki

-¡Cállate Daiki!-le grito bajándose del banco y queriendo golpearlo, pero lo sostuve de su camisa antes que lo hiciera

-No quiero peleas, solo vallan a la sala para que cenen y vallan a la cama-les pedí y todos accedieron, menos Taiga que sostenía mi pantalón con su mano-¿Taiga-kun?-me agache a su altura y pude ver su rostro mas rojo, su cola se movía de forma lenta y su mirada estaba cubierta por su cabello

-N-No es n-nada-tartamudeo para irse con los niños y sentarse, todo callado y sin inmutarse por las bromas de Daiki,¿porque estaba tan rojo?, se lo preguntaría después de cenar.

.+

.+

¡Termine el examen!, salí tranquila de mi aula y dirigirme a la cafetería a comer algo. Taiga se fue al cuarto sin dejarme preguntarle de anoche y dejarme la duda, desde hace unos días que actuaba extraño conmigo, se la pasaba pegado a mi o simplemente me decía que si ayudaba algo en la decía que como yo siempre parecía una madre- y causando la risa de ciertos chicos- el me veía como la figura maternal que tal vez, nunca tuvo.

Tal vez era eso, o era lo que yo quería creer.

 **Pov Normal:**

En una casa, estaban 7 pequeños jugando con el balón de basquetbol en el patio trasero, aunque el único que no jugaba en esos momentos era Taiga, estaba un tanto pensativo y todos lo notaron, el primero en acercarse fue Seijuu

-¿Que te ocurre Taiga?-pregunto un tanto serio, el tigre negó con la cabeza

-Oye Taiga si quieres jugar yo me salgo-le dijo Daiki pero ni con eso pudo hacerlo que se moviera-¿que diablos te ocurre?

-Es Nakimy-chan- dijo Tetsuya apareciendo de repente y asustando a los pobre, al igual que al tigre

-¡No hagas eso Tetsuyacchi!-le grito el cachorrito abrazándose a Shintaro quien solo lo empujo porque no le gustaba cuando el rubio hacia eso

-Es que yo...-murmuraba nervioso-ella...

-Habla mas coherente Taiga-nanodayo

-¡La quiero!-grito el tigre cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y su rostro ardía de lo rojo que estaba

-Taiga-chin nosotros también queremos a Kimy-chin~-dijo Atsushi diciendo lo mas obvio

-No es eso baka, yo la quiero...-volvió a decirlo con la mirada gacha

-Taiga-kun tu a ella...-murmuraba el conejo celeste

-Tengo miedo chicos...

-Taigacchi _ellos_ no vendrán por ella, ni siquiera saben donde estamos-hablo seriamente el rubio, eso pasa por convivir con Seijuu y Shintaro

-¿Y si nos quiere abandonar?-pregunto de nuevo pero mas temeroso

-Baka si llevamos ya tiempo aquí, tal vez no mucho pero si para saber que no lo va hacer-dándole un zape el gato de piel morena

-¿Pero porque ahora te preocupa?

-No lose chicos...no lo se...-todo quedo en silencio

Ya habían olvidado todo eso y el tigre venia a querer desenterrar sus miedos,¿ellos vendrían?¿cuando?¿lastimarían a Nakimy para poder llevárselos?, les daba terror ver a la joven herida y solo por defenderlos. Habían pensado en dejar la casa cuando ella no estuviera, pero al querer salir por la puerta los hacia querer volver corriendo y esperarla, siempre tenían dudas pero al sentir su cariño, la forma en que los mira hace que olviden y aten a sus demonios a una parte de su mente en la que no salgan, en la que no los atormente de nuevo. Taiga era el mas afectado de todos, ya que por alguna razón con quien se desquitaban mas era con el tigre, su mirada era vacía, como si solo hubiera sido un muñeco vacío, sin vida; pero querían dejar eso atrás, ya no querían volverse a lastimar de forma interna por esos recuerdos dolorosos

-Nakimy ya debió tener entrenamiento, ha que ponernos la ropa y ocultar las orejas-dijo Seijuu y todos fueron al cuarto por la ropa y sus mochilas con unos cuadernillos y colores, a veces se ponían a hacer otras cosas cuando Nakimy practicaba

.+

.+

-¡Sean mas rápidas chicas!-les grito la entrenadora dando otro silbatazo y verlas correr

-Nos quiere matar-murmuro una y todas asintieron, estaban corriendo por el gimnasio dando la onceava vuelta de tres sesiones, hasta que alguien entro al gimnasio. Un chico de cabellos negros y piel blanquecina, con un lunar bajo uno de sus ojos que no era cubierto por un fleco-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Solo la busco a ella-señalando a Nakimy que respiraba de forma agitada

-Nakimy-chan te buscan-llamo a la joven quien solo miro desconfiada al chico, y era las pocas veces que hacia eso. Fue con el para salir de hay

-¿Para que me buscas?¿y quien eres?-pregunto seria, jamás había visto al chico como para que le buscara. Este sonrió con amabilidad

-Se que los tienes-dijo serio quitando su sonrisa, ella lo miro con tranquilidad

-¿A quienes?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-A los niños híbridos-dando una paso para acercarse a ella, quien solo enarco una ceja

-No se de que hablas...

-Tranquila, yo estoy de tu lado-le dijo aun con seriedad- pero solo trata de cuidarlos

-Eso yo se bien, ¿pero quien te envió a buscarme?

-Nadie

-Mientes-con una mirada desafiante

-Solo debes de mantenerlos a salvo-sacando un sobre de su ropa y dárselo- aquí esta mi numero y otros papeles que podrían resolver tus dudas

-Pero...-solo lo tomo y el chico ya estaba por irse-¿pero como te llamas?

-Tatsuya Himuro-le sonrió y siguió con su camino, dejando con dudas a la joven. Cuando Tatsuya salió del colegio los niños fueron a ver a Nakimy

-¡Nakimy/chan/cchi/chin!-gritaron los pequeños y se acercaron con ella, Nakimy solo les sonrió y los dejo que entraran al gimnasio, ocultando el sobre

* * *

 **¡Y Tatsuya salió como...!, la verdad ni se de que salió, y eso que es mi fic XD**

 **Ya les dejo este capitulo porque me corren, ¡estuve todo el día aquí! 9:v9**

 **Pero espero sea de su agrado**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo de la historia y gracias a las que me dejan un revierwrs:**

 **mariii-chan12 y a Black Ross**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

* * *

-Que día tan cansado-murmuro Nakimy estirándose un poco, esta vez Riko fue mas, "flexible" si esa era la palaba para sus entrenamientos espartanos

-Nakimycchi camina sin problema hoy-dijo Ryota divertido

-Parece que ya me estoy acostumbrando, pero como pronto es la Winter Cup debemos estar preparadas

Aun pensaba en la carta que le dio ese tal Himuro, pero no hubo momento en el que podía y menos con los niños presentes, ¿Qué tal si se molestaban con ella y pensaran mal?, había tenido la leve esperanza de que ellos contaran su pasado pero parecía que lo querían olvidar, y no podía mas que aceptar su decisión

-¿Vamos a las canchas o al Maji Burger?-les pregunto con una sonrisa

-¡Maji Burger!-gritaron y ella solo sonrió, caminando al local

Mientras caminaban ellos sintieron que los observaban, y tenían el presentimiento de quien lo hacia, solo corrieron dando la excusa que el hambre era mucha y solo querían comer, ella solo los siguió en silencio. Cuando entraron al local Nakimy pidió su pedido y los mando a sentarse, pero el único que se quedo fue Tetsuya por su batido de vainilla y solo porque jalo d su falda si no, no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia, eso pasaba en ocasiones.

-Aquí están sus bebidas y la comida-dijo la trabajadora dándole la bandeja, pero fue con ella a la mesa a dejar las cosas porque la primera estaba llena de hamburguesas y papas

-Arigato...-dijo apenada pero ya se había acostumbrado a eso, la chica asintió yéndose al mostrador y recibir mas ordenes-Atsushi los dulces al final, Daiki y Taiga no coman tan rápido y Tetsuya después pedimos mas malteada al acabar esta, Shintaro y Seijuuro ya pedí lo suyo, pero todos vallan a lavarse las manos y comer-pidió y todos fueron al baño de niños con ella atrás, no confiaba mucho en dejarlos y no porque se pudieran defender, si no que de repente sus orejas aparezcan y se arme un escandalo, sonrió al notar que ya lo los llamaba por sufijos. Sin embargo, afuera había una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verde esmeralda, de esbelto cuerpo y con unos lentes de armazón rojo delgados

-Parece que los cuida muy bien-pensó en voz alto con una sonrisa, pero al mirar un auto negro se borro de su rostro-no podemos permitir que les sigan haciendo daño-marcando a un teléfono y esperando a que le contestaran-prosigue el plan...-colgó y se fue caminando pero se escondió y saco algo de su bolso

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¿Chicos que les dije?-pregunto la estudiante viendo como comían dos niños, se resigno y comía con tranquilidad su hamburguesa , pero fue cuando todos se pusieron alerta, mirando a la ventana con seriedad y algo de miedo-¿niños que ocurre!

-Agáchate...-murmuro Tetsuya

-¿Que?-pregunto desconcertada

-¡AGACHATE!-el grito de Daiki resonó por el lugar para luego ver como las ventabas se rompían por los balazos, obligándolos a agacharse rápidamente y que no les dieran, los niños entendieron que era por ellos y temblaron de miedo, Nakimy lo noto y solo los intento tranquilizar

-No les va a pasar nada, ¿entendieron?-los miro con firmeza, ellos asintieron-solo quédense agachados y no se muevan

-Pero vienen por nosotros-murmuro Tetsuya temblando del miedo, pero el que estaba peor era Taiga que se estremecía y sus ojos cristalinos

-No va a pasarles nada, no mientras yo este aquí-les dijo, acaricio la mejilla del tigre con ternura, tratando de decirle que a el tampoco le harían nada, logrando que se tranquilizara un poco-vallan a los baños y escóndanse...

No pudo seguir porque unas personas entraron y parecían buscar algo, y ese algo eran los niños. Todos traían pasa montañas negros para que no los descubrieran, eran solo tres los que entraron, los niños se quedaron inmovilizados al percatarse de ese olor

-¿Con que hay estaban?-dijo uno viéndolos con detenimiento, aun sin orejas los podía reconocer de inmediato, pero miro con molestia a la chica quien sostenía al conejo y al tigre-tu los has tenido...

-Ni te atrevas a tocarlos-dijo seria

-¿Porque debería hacerte caso?, si solo eres una estúpida mocosa-su voz sonó con burla, apunto el arma a su frente-si no los sueltas les hare ver como una bala atraviesa tu cabeza

-Inténtalo y el que se muere es otro-su mirada decidida , este solo soltó una gran carcajada, golpeando con fuerza su rostro y tirándola al parecer inconsciente

-¿Decías zorra?-pregunto con sorna, mirando a los pobres niños-ahora vienen conmigo

-Yo no lo creo-dijo la rubia en la ventana y dispararles a los tres con la guardia baja, los otros dos en la cabeza pero el otro solo apunto a uno Ryota, este solo cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando que lo matara, pero solo escucho el disparo y algo cayendo

-¡NAKIMY/CCHI/CHIN/CHAN!-gritaron los niños al ver como la joven recibía el disparo en el pecho y cayendo de nuevo, perdiendo la sangre de forma rápida y que la oscuridad y el sueño la envolvieran, dejando de escuchar los sollozos de los niños

"No va a pasarles nada, no mientras yo este aquí"

-/-/-/-/-/-

Nakimy fue llevaba al hospital por la herida de bala con los niños preocupados y con miedo de que pasara lo peor, la gente afirmo que la rubia mato a esos hombres, resultando de que era una policía del FBI americana,a Alexandra García y que los andaba persiguiendo a esas personas

-Ella se salvara, se nota que es muy fuerte-les dijo viéndolos sentados y con sus cosas

-¡Nakimycchi esta así por nuestra culpa!-lloraba el cachorrito y todos igual, Alex no sabia como calmarlos

-Los puedo llevar a su casa-sugirió pero todos negaron

-¿Nos llevas con ella-nanodayo?-pregunto Shintaru con las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos

-Niños ellos ya los encontraron, seria mas peligroso que fueran con ella-explico con seriedad, alertándolos-bueno los llevare al hospital y les explicare el resto

Se dirigieron a un Volvo color mate y fueron directo al Hospital. Alex explico que ella es parte de un equipo llamado "Teiko", que buscaban detener a una organización que hacia experimentos inhumanos, y que al momento de saber de los niños fueron a salvarlos, pero ellos ya habían escapado y los estuvieron rastreando todo ese tiempo. Cuando los localizaron, era en una casa con una joven de solo 16 años, quien cargaba con la responsabilidad de cuidar a solo 7 niños híbridos y con la poca ayuda de su amigos, pero solo decidieron cuidarlos de lejos

-¿Dices que intentas ayudarnos?-pregunto Seijuu

-Asi es, para cuidarlos me hice parte del FBI, no podíamos alzar tantas sospechas conmigo aquí-manejaba rápido para poder llegar al hospital donde estaba Nakimy-fue valiente el querer protegerlos

-Nakimycchi nos quiere mucho-afirmo el rubio

-¿Nakimy?, un extraño nombre

-¿Significa que ya no volveremos con ella?-pregunto Taiga, refiriéndose a lo ocurrido

-No lose, si ellos ya saben donde viven puede que vallan por ella-respondió con sinceridad, entrando al estacionamiento del hospital, quitando los seguros y todos bajaron rápidamente y adentrarse-¡esperen!

-¡Enfermera-nanodayo!-grito el peli verde a una señora

-Hola niños, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?-pregunto amable

-La habitación de Surōtā Nakimy..-dijo Seijuu, la señora reviso sus hojas para buscar el nombre

-Ella ya esta estable, pero no puede recibir en estos momentos visitas

-Demo...

-Perdone las molestias enfermera, pero mi sobrina tuvo el accidente y los niños viven con ella-dijo Alex al llegar con ellos

-Lamento decir que no puede recibir visitas hoy ya que esta anestesiada y necesita descansar, mañana pueden venir-sugirió para luego retirarse, dejando a los niños mas tranquilos pero con los nervios a flor de piel

-Ya oyeron a la enfermera, mañana podemos venir a verla-Alex trataba de mantener la calma también-¿porque no les llevo a su casa y descansen, no creo que Nakimy quiera verlos con sueño

-Pero Nakimy...-murmuraba el pobre tigre, a la rubia se le estrujaba el corazón por verlos en ese estada, agradecía que la joven sobreviviera, si no ellos hubieran quedado desbastados

Cuando los encontró vio como sonreían, parecían felices con Nakimy a su lado y la forma en que ella los cuidaba, fue como si los niños fueran sus hermanos. Pero el tigre, no parecía tener ese mismo sentimiento como los demás, ¿que pasaría si en algún momento de verdad tendrían que separarse?, mejor hablaba con la chica al siguiente dia y respecto a la situación en donde se encontraba al relacionarse con esos niños


	8. Chapter 8

**Ya vamos con el octavo capitulo de esta historia, gracias a los que me agregaron a favoritos, alertas y sus comentarios :), ya llevo al menos 15 comentarios de quienes me siguen desde el inicio o apenas lo hacen, así que eso me hace feliz porque de poco a poco a mas gente le empieza a interesar leer una historia con la Kiseki no Sedai y Kagami Taiga**

 **Declaimer: Los personajes de KnB no son míos son de su respectivo autor, pero eso no significa que los utilice para mis historias.**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

* * *

Los niños ingresaron de nuevo al auto de la rubia, cuando quisieron decirle donde estaba la casa ella ya estaba conduciendo. Antes del ataque había llamado a sus compañeros para que protegieran la casa por si iban a hacer algo, no pensaba que esa muchacha recibiera el disparo, ¿Cuántos años tendría?, si tomaba en cuenta todo lo que hacia debía de ser un tanto difícil cuidar de 7 niños híbridos

-¿Y como la conocieron?-pregunto para entablar conversación con ellos

-Daikicchi y yo la conocimos primero-menciono el rubio mirando por la ventana- solo le habíamos pedido un poco de comida y resulto que nos la dio toda

-Ya después yo llegue diciendo que Tetsuya estaba malo y ella solo nos siguió-continuo el pequeño tigre- hubo un momento de desconfianza porque al estar en ese...lugar, no podíamos confiar tan rápido en alguien

-Ella entro y la ataque pero no se fue-continuaba con el relato Seijuu de manera un poco seria- pero nos acogió en su casa porque Tetsuya ardía en fiebre, estuvo cuidándolo no sabemos por cuanto tiempo

-Pero después nos dio de comer y al final fue por ropa y cosas para nosotros-nanodayo y desde ese mismo día vivimos en su casa-termino por decir el peli verde acomodándose sus lentes. Alex los escuchaba de forma atenta, máximo eran 5 meses desde que huyeron de ese laboratorio y como 2 desde que viven con esa joven, ya cuando llegaron a esa casa sus dos compañeros cuidaban la casa en su auto

-Mañana iremos con ella, mientras cenaran y dormir-dijo mirándolos la rubia-para cuando despierte iré a hablar con ella

-¿Para que?-pregunto el conejo celeste dudoso

-Después de esto, tanto ella como ustedes están en peligro y si volviera a pasar, tal vez no tenga tanta suerte-con voz calmada, pero ya lo ultimo los alerto-perdonen, lo que quise decir fue que tendría que aprenderse a defender en esas situaciones, nos encargaríamos de enseñarle lo básico

-Hai-dijeron todos para bajar del auto e ir a la casa, Alex los siguió con la mirada y tratar de encontrar la solución a este problema, ya decía que estaba calmada la situación pero solo estaban esperando el momento para atacar

*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿Ya podemos entrar a verla?-pregunto Alex a la enfermera junto con un arcoíris en miniatura, la enfermera reviso en sus hojas viendo algo sobre la paciente recién internada

-En la habitación 202, de seguro ya esta despierta-les dijo de forma amable-¿es su hermana?

-No...-contestaron todos al unísono y se fueron a buscar dichosa habitación, la enfermera miro a la rubia

-Perdónelos, pero con lo ocurrido ya noto que están muy preocupados-trato de explicar ella

-Entiendo, pero con la edad que tiene pueden ser su hermana...sin mas la dejo no quiero parecer una chismosa con el asunto-dijo un tanto avergonzada de preguntar, pero era un tanto extraño-para no decir total- ver a muchos niños preguntando por una joven

Pero dejando eso de lado, los niños buscaban la habitación 202 con prisas, queriendo ver a Nakimy ya, ¿estaría bien?. Cuando llegaron, escucharon voces dentro de esta, la de la muchacha se escuchaba un tanto tranquila pero había otra que conocían; entrando con rapidez vieron a la chica en la cama con una bata de hospital puesta cubriéndose y un chico de cabellos negros sentado en una silla cerca de ella

-¡Niños!-saludo ella con una sonrisa, pero tratando de no moverse mucho, aunque prefirió sentarse ya que estar acostada todo el rato no le agradaba en absoluto

-¡Nakimy!-gritaron rodeando su cama y preguntando de todo, mareándola un poco pero tratando de responder a cada una

-Veo que te quieren mucho-dijo Himuro tranquilo, cerro la puerta para que platicaran con tranquilidad-me alegro que encontraran a alguien

-Muro-chin~-dijo el peli morado acercándose al adolecente y darle un abrazo

-Creciste unos centímetros mas Atsushi-kun

-Espera...¿se conocen?-pregunto confusa la muchacha, todos asintieron un poco incomodos, no esperaban que lo conociera también-pero ustedes

-Yo fui uno de los que cuidaba a los niños, pero renuncie al saber que intentaban hacer y busque ayuda-le explico el joven aun con el niño mapache abrazado su cintura ¿pero quien los cuido?

-Yo lo hice-dijo Alex entrando y cerrando de nuevo la puerta-pensé que no te acercarías

-La tentación me gano-le respondio y se acerco de nuevo a la chica y sentarse a su lado-como lo has notado, nosotros ya sabíamos de ellos y estamos encardados de cuidarlos esas personas

-¿Cuidarlos de quien?

-De quienes los crearon-dijo seria la rubia, dejando a todos tensos-no sabemos bien para que los querían, pero lo que hacían era malo

-¿Entonces somos malos cierto?-pregunto Tetsuya, los dos negaron

-Si los hicieron desde cierto punto como verdaderos críos, podía ser que al crecer y tener su edad adulta los controlarían-dijo Alex

-Pero como escaparon puede que aun los necesiten o el recrear su ADN y por eso los buscan, son los primeros híbridos en la historia de la humanidad

-Son niños, llámalos así Himuro-san -pidió Nakimy frunciendo el ceño

-Perdona, pero esa es la realidad de lo que son

-No me importa, veras que me siento incomoda por como les dicen-acariciando a Daiki quien ronroneaba a sus caricias-tal vez sean eso, pero aun así ahora son niños y yo los veo como tal

-No cabe duda que te encariñase mucho con ellos-murmuro con una sonrisa Alex-te propongo un trato

-¿Cual?

-Si aun quieres estar con ellos, tu vida cambiara mas de lo que esta porque ya saben que tu los tienes y eso significa que no tendrás una vida tranquila-explico con los brazos cruzados- pero podríamos enseñarte el como defenderte y defenderlos

-¿Y si no puedo?-pregunto con un nudo en la garganta

-Tendrías que despedirte de ellos para siempre...

Nakimy solo bajo la mirada ante la duda, si decidía seguir con ellos ya no tendría su vida normal, tendría ya a alguien con quien estar después de sus entrenamientos, el ver como crecían pero...si decidía que no, despertaría cada mañana y tener esa sensación de soledad, su tia ya muerta y seguir esperando a que sus padres dejaran de pelear y quien se quedaría como ella, pero sabia cual era su decisión desde el inicio

-Quiero estar con los niños, asi que tendras que enseñarme bien-dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que los niños sonrieran felices y fueran a abrazarle, ella quiso pero porque su herida no se lo permitió- y solo porque se olvido de ella al verlos-todos se separaron nerviosos, ella sonrió con calma-sanara en unos días, solo no podre moverme mucho como antes

-Esperemos que la tia Riko quiera darte descanso-nanodayo

-Lo hara, no quera forzarme demasiado...Taiga ven-viendo a pequeño tigre atrás de todos, Taiga se acerco de forma lenta hasta ella-estoy bien, ustedes son mi prioridad u eso no cambiara, ¿lo oyeron?, prefiero estar con ustedes que estar aburrida en mi casa

-Nakimy...-el pequeño solo buscaba el tacto de su mano, como un verdadero gatito buscando cariño, ella no dudo en acariciar sus orejas con cariño

-¡Nakimycchi no es justo!-hizo un puchero el cachorrito y pidió atención de ella, mas bien todos lo hicieron provocando su risa alegre y tratar de darles a todos mimos pero sin esforzarse

Ya al dia siguiente ella fue dada de alta y llevada a su casa, donde los compañeros de Alex cuidaban de ella y se los agradeció, Riko con Hyuga y su equipo fueron a verla con presentes y otras cosas, disculpándose porque tenían un partido para dar un paso mas al Winter Cup, ella lo entendió porque también era importante para ella misma, prometiendo que al recuperarse jugaría y sin reclamos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Perdonen la demora, aquí les traigo ya el nuevo capitulo de esta historia. Bueno, en un capitulo había puesta que "edad" son y no salió, en si como de 5 años y de forma chibi, *le avientan un cuchillo* vale, se que parece demasiado irresponsable poner a 6 niños de esa edad pero se me había olvidado *lanzan un hacha*¡vale dejen de hacer eso! T.T, pero chibi no era broma :P, también quiero hace one-shots con Oc de ellos en chibi */*, de que te quepan en tu mano.**

 **Y voy a cambiar a Seijju por un zorrito si se acuerdan que a el también lo puse como un felino, en si ya se imaginan a niños que apenas llegan a tu rodillas su apariencia y todo**

 **Gracias a Black Ross, marri-chan12 y a milefanis-cullen por sus comentarios**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

* * *

Era de noche cuando me puse a ver películas con los niños, era una infantil aunque Daiki y Taiga querían otra, les prometí que en mañana la veríamos para que no se quedaran con las ganas. Había puesto cojines y sabanas en el suelo porque las estábamos viendo en la sala cuando tocaron la puerta, como tenia a Tetsuya en mi regazo lo quite con cuidado para levantarme e ir a ver quien era

-¿Quien es?-pregunte detrás de la puerta

-Soy yo Himura-respondieron y la abri, viendo a cierto pelinegro con una bolsa, supuse que eran dulces al ver a Atsushi en la puerta repentinamente

-Ne Atsushi les invitas-le dije cuando tomo la bolsa y se la llevo a la sala-¿quieres pasar?, hace demasiado frio

-Gracias Nakimy-entro y dejo en la entrada sus zapatos, camino a la sala donde estaban todos-hola niños

-Hola~-saludaron todos comiendo dulces, me miro y supuse que quería

-Adelante, no necesitas pedir permiso Tatsu-kun

-Kimy-chin ya vente~-pidió Atsuchi y me sentí junto con Tatsuya a terminar de ver la película, otra vez Tetsu se acomodo en mi regazo y le acaricie su espalda-Tetsu-chin se va a dormir~

-No Atsushi-kun, solo me acomodo-le respondió alzando su manita

Mientras pasaba la película cada uno caia en los brazos de Morfeo, el que aguanto mas fue Taiga pero termino también dormido sin ver el final de la película. Los acomode con sus cabezas en los cojines y arroparlos, hace dos semanas que sali del hospital y tanto Tatsu como Alex me visitan frecuentemente para saber si andaba bien, y casi siempre Alxe quería"saludarme" con un beso y no uno en la mejilla

-Ya pareces mejor-me dijo al verme moverme mas normal

-Solo no debo de esforzarme demasiado y recuperarme-le dije recogiendo las envolturas de dulces, me ayudo dejándolas en el bote que tenia hay-gracias Tatsu-kun

-¿Me llamas asi por mi costumbre?-pregunto divertido

-¿Eh?, pues creo que si-respondí dudosa, se rio un poco

\- Alex me ha dicho que te tiene que mantener sentada y no hagas nada

-Solo porque los niños no logran hacer casi todo, pero ya me han demostrado que si

-Atsushi siempre mostraba pereza a todo, Seijuu mucho mas serio de lo que es y Tatsuya inexpresivo, me sorprende que cambiaran de esta forma-dijo un poco serio, suspire un poco mientras me disponía a lavar los platos

-No es de esperarse-dije y fue cuando sentí a alguien detrás mío, quise voltearme pero unos brazos envolvieron mi cintura y me apegaba mas a el, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi columna-Tatsu-kun...

-Gracias por cuidarlos-dijo recargando su frente a mi nuca-me siento culpable de dejarlos tanto tiempo solos en ese lugar cuando me fui, que al verlos aquí pienso que solo es una ilusión de mi mente atormentada

-Tu no lo sabias, además ellos están aquí, habra un momento en que tal vez ya no pueda estar con ellos-confesé fijando mi mirada en mis manos- puede que ellos se alejen de mi o yo lo haga, pero aunque lo diga yo misma deseo que nuca ocurra, son mis luces-mirando a la sala, sonreí con ternura-por lo que te pido que tu seas quien los cuides, tanto tu como Alex

-Nakimy...

-Tantas veces pensé en mi propia soledad-seguí con una voz rota-mis padres peleándose por mi custodia, mi tia ahora fallecida y mi incapacidad de estar con alguien, fueron demasiadas las veces que pensé en esto, que cuando aparecieron, lo que era sin color lo iluminaron, fue solo instinto el ayudarles, un impulso del cual no me arrepiento Tatsuya...y en lo único en lo que pienso es por su bienestar

-Eres demasiado buena, si sigues asi yo tampoco evitare encariñarme contigo-dijo en broma y me rei bajito

-¿Prometes cuidarlos?-pregunte tímida, alzo su cara y pude presentir que sonreía

-Lo prometo...

Dio un beso en mi cabeza y se separo de mi, aunque uno no lo crea, sentí una calidez al tenerlo cerca, pero no como el tener a la persona que e gusta cerca, si no como si fuera de tu familia, un cariño de hermanos, el cual nunca tuve. Termine de lavar y cuando fui a la sala, vi a Tatsuya con Atushi en brazos porque el pequeño se había despertado, sonreí con ternura y sin evitarlo, saque mi teléfono y les tome una foto

-Kimychin~-llamo el pequeño mapache adormilado, me acerque a ellos

-Hola Atsushi...

-Murochin,¿vas a quedarte a dormir~?-pregunto aun dormido

-Solo si Nakimy me lo permite-me miraron ambos y yo solo asentí, al fin y al cabo que el cuarto de mi tia aun esta limpia

-Claro, y si quieres puedes dormir con el-con una sonrisa y acariciando su cabeza, además de que sentí algo trepar por mi pierna y era Daiki con sus uñas, dio risa viéndolo treparse y dormido, lo tome en brazos y acaricie su cabecita

-No pueden quedarse quietos-comento divertido-de esa forma pareces su madre

-Riko-san también lo a dicho, ella es la tía-sonreí divertida

-Pero en verdad, pareces como una mama para ellos

-Es porque Kimychin será una buena madre~-el comentario de Atsushi me hizo ruborizar un poco

-Los niños van a despertar en cualquier momento, pueden irse ya ustedes a dormir, pero primero que Atsushi se lave los dientes-mirando al pequeño

-Se me olvido decirte algo...

-¿Que cosa?-con una mirada confundida lo mire

-El fin de semana habra como una feria, quería saber si podías ir con ellos y que se divirtieran-me dijo levantándose y con el niño en brazos, lo pensé por unos segundos para luego sonreír y asentí-le avisare a Alex

-¿Ella lo planeo?

-Un poco, pero fue para que te relajaras

-Ah...

-Buenas noches Kimychin~-con una manita alzada y despidiéndose antes de desaparecer al subir por las escaleras, seguí con Daiki en brazo cuando una cabellera rubia se asomaba abajo del sillón

-Nakimycchi

-Ya eres el segundo Ryota-le dije subiéndolo conmigo al sofá, se recargo en mi frotando su cabecilla, ya eran ocasiones que olvidaba sus mañas de animales

-Nakimycchi es cómoda- moviendo su esponjosa colita

-Y tu demasiado tierno...

-¿Are?, Daikicchi llego primero-viendo al gato con recelo, lo tome y los tenia a ambos en mis brazos

-Los quiero demasiado-dije con ternura, aunque Daiki seguía bien dormido

-Himurocchi es novio de Nakimy?-pregunto con inocencia, negué con la cabeza

-Es un amigo Tatsu

-Que bien, porque no queremos a nadie mas con Nakimycchi-bien, los pequeños ya se va a mostrar posesivos conmigo, no los quiero ver ya como adultos y esa pequeña posesividad sea algo mayor

* * *

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí con el capitulo de hoy, y Balck Ross no hay romance :P bueno entre Himuro y Nakimy asi que no te emociones XD**

 **Advertencia: Occ de parte de los chicos**

 **.+**

 **.+**

 **.+**

* * *

-¡Nakimycchi ya llego Himurocchi!-grito el pequeño cachorro viendo entrar a Himuro con Alex detrás de el, ambos con una copia de la llave por si Nakimy no estaba en casa por el entrenamiento, ese dia era el festival y como ella lo acordó, los llevaría a los niños a que disfrutaran esa pequeños vestían kimonos con distintos colores, para Nakimy tuvo que buscarlo junto con Riko para que se viera bien y no se viera tan normal con su ropa, según la entrenadora.

-¡Que adorables se ven todos!-exclamo emocionada la rubia al verlos así, abrazo a Ryota para después cargarlo entre sus brazos-Nakimy logro dejarlos muy monos

-Llegaron temprano-dijo Riko al bajar por las escaleras vestida con un kimono morada oscuro y con flores en las mangas como en el costado de su cintura- en unos momentos baja Nakimy-chan se esta recogiendo el cabello

-Tía~-llamo Tetsuya a la castaña, e imitando a Alex, lo cargo en sus brazos, el pequeño tenia una sonrisa contenta

-¿Creen que podamos llevarlos asi?, pueden que tomen sus orejas y cola como disfraz-comento Himuro, las chica dudaron

-Puede que si, pero tengo mi arma por si es necesario, no podemos arriesgarnos a que los atrapen-dijo la rubia un poco seria, los pequeños se preocuparon un poco, ¿volverían a buscarlos? ¿y Nakimy nuevamente herida?, Alex noto su preocupación-no les pasara nada, puede haber mucha gente y podamos despistarlos- en las escaleras se escucharon pasos

-Gomen, mi peinado no resultaba-dijo Nakimy con un kimono de color azul turquesa con negro, y las sakuras blancas esparcidas en este, el cabello lo tenia recogido con un listo del mismo azul y tenían un cascabel adornando en una parte de su cabeza con una mini sakura decorándolo, a diferencia de Rijo que era una rosa-

-Te dije que ese te quedaba-dijo orgullosa la castaña

-Admito que ese kimono se te ve bien-fue el turno de comentar Himuro, la pobre muchacha tenia el rostro ruborizado, desee hace mucho que no iba a ese tipo de festivales y menos con un kimono

-Se ve lindo-nanodayo-acomodándose su lentes con sus mejillas rosadas

-¿Are?,¡Shintarocchi esta sonrojado!-exclamo el rubio viendo el rosado tonarse un poco mas fuerte

-¡No es cierto-nanodayo!

-¡claro que si!, desde aquí lo veo-señalo a su rostro y aun en los brazos de Alex, empezando una pequeña discusión entre los niños de si Shintaro estaba sonrojado o no, divirtiendo a los mayores

-Ya Ryota, si queremos disfrutar de su primer festival hay que llegar temprano-les dijo Riko con un tono "dulce" y asustando a los pequeños, ese tono siempre funcionaba con los chicos en los entrenamientos

Todos se fueron en una camioneta que pidió prestada Alex y que todos fueran, los niños en la parte de atrás comiendo unos pocos dulces porque según Himuro, si comían demasiadas cosas en esos momentos no comerían en el festival, así que podías ver a pequeños niños híbridos disfrutando unos dulces o jugando con una pelotita de básquet regalo de Riko, ya que cuando intentaron con una grande, podías verlos arriba de esta de panza o intentando tomarla, y a causa de eso Riko y Nakimy tenían muchas fotos en sus celulares de eso. El único que no estaba atrás era Taiga quien permanecía en los brazos de Nakimy dormido, pero también podía despertarse con su inusual apetito

-Lastima que Hyuga-senpai no viniera-dijo la peli negra abrazando al tigre

-Si, pero la cena familiar surgió y no podía hacer nada-Riko soltó un suspiro, cuando sintió un leve jalón en su pelo y vio que era Shintaro-are,¿que sucede?

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-pregunto algo tímido, ella asintió sacándolo de atrás y tenerlo a el en su regazo, Shintaro se acomodo y dejo que Riko acariciara sus orejas, a veces tener unos cuantos mimos de mas no estaba mal

-Les había avisado a Kasu-kun y a Mebu-kun pero tenían unas tareas que terminar

-No se preocupen chicas, les pueden llevar unos recuerdos de esto-les dijo Himuro al frente con Alex quien manejaba-por el momento hay que dejar que los niños disfruten de este festival, puede que al siguiente día tengan nuestra edad o mas

-Seria una pesadilla, pero creo que Nakimy debería de prepararse para eso-Alex los miraba por el retrovisor, Nakimy suspiro y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño tigre

\- Pero seria el conseguir la casa mas grande y ropa, pero después hablaremos de eso chicos, ahora lo primero son ellos

Cuando llegaron al festival, se podían apreciar muchos puestos de comidas, juegos o de artículos en forma de pasillos, todos bajaron y los niños miraron con fascinación todo, querían a ir a todos los puesto y ve que sucedía o si podían comer algo en particular

-Taiga...Taiga-la chica movia un poco al pequeño para que despertara, lo cual logro con éxito para verlo un poco adormilado-ya llegamos

-Hai...-se tallo sus ojos y miro el lugar, sus ojos e iluminaron

-Vamos a ir a ver todos los puestos que gusten, y en unas horas veremos fuegos artificiales-les comento Riko

-Solo hay que ir a ver que tienen,¡vamos niños!- todos fueron un puesto donde tenían que pescar pescados, aunque tenias que saber como porque se rompían con facilidad y que Daiki quería pescado, ya casi había sacado las garras cuando lo llevaron a un de pescado frito

-¡Nyyaa!-maulló comiendo con alegría sus pescados y una sonrisa gatuna

El festival tenia tantas cosas que los niños no sabían a donde ir, que comer o simplemente jugar. Nakimy solo podía verlos con una ternura, que si ellos lo disfrutaban ella lo hacia, y el ir era algo que nunca imagino hacer, no cuando las peleas empezaron entre sus padres, ¿Qué paso con sus lazos? ¿con el estar siempre juntos?. Lamentablemente eso la había alejado de la sociedad volviéndose apartada y seria, sin tener que preocuparse de lo que otros hacían o decían, aun en el equipo de básquet no logro a volver a sonreír como antes; pero ellos llegaron e iluminaron su día, tenia a quien levantar o despedirse, a quien saludar cuando volvía a su casa, no es que su tía no lo hiciera, pero ella tenia trabajo y no la veía tan a menudo, esto era diferente, gracias a los niños conoció a Alex y a Himuro

-Haizaki...-murmuro sorprendida de verlo en ese lugar, pero mas cuando vio su labio partido y su ojo morado-¿que paso?

-No tengo mucho tiempo Nakimy pero escúchame con atención-le dijo con un tono serio, algo que no usaba mucho-ellos los andan buscando, supieron lo que paso que tu andas con ellos, planean atacarte y después llevárselos

-¿Como diablos lo sabes?-pregunto con un tono severo

-Ese no es el punto, planean hacerlo rápido por lo que tienes que llevártelos lejos, escóndelos o lo que sea pero mantenlos a salvo-la tomo de los hombros y ejerció fuerza-Nakimy si algo te pasa o a ellos no podre perdonármelo

-Haizaki basta, se nota que estas herido, ¡tenemos que llevarte al hospital!-exclamo reocupada al ver sus gestos de dolor, pero el negó con la cabeza

-No es nada grave, estaré cerca por si es necesario

-Baka, estas herido-volvió a repetir- mira que desaparecerte estos tres años para volver así de la nada y que me vengas con esto, tu te vas a mi casa después de esto, me vale que tengas tu orgullo pero te me vas a mi casa después, por ahora debo de llevarte a un lugar

-Eres igual de necia-sonrio con sorna-es solo la cara, deberías de conseguirme hielo rápido-ella le saco la lengua , pero hubo algo mas que le llamo la atención, y era un curioso niño que le recordaba a alguien-ahh cierto, este es otro de los niños, se llama Nigou...

* * *

 **Apareció Haizaki, y este tio es uno de los buenos, lo juro por mi Death Note (/*w*)/ ...jejeje olviden eso .-.**

 **¿Qué creen que le paso? ¿Qué hace Nigou hay?**

 **Los dejo con las dudas n.n**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	11. Chapter 11

Nakimy miraba con curiosidad al pequeño niño, solo por tener los mismos ojos de Tetsuya se podían decir que eran gemelos, pero Nigou tenia el cabello blanco y negro, y solo con una camisa y shorts desgastados, tenia el unas orejas y cola de perro negros, estaba detrás de Haizaki algo asustado

-¿Nigou?-pregunto extrañada

-Como los "Milagros" escaparon, decidieron hacer uno basado en el ADN de Tetsuya solo que mezclado al de Ryota, dando su nacimiento-explico este recargado a un poste, el pequeño seguía mirándola con miedo- me habían encargado de tenerlo vigilado, pero yo...

-te negaste-este asintió

Nakimy se agacho y miro al niño, quedándose a una distancia prudente de no asustarle, Nigou se asomo un poco mas, era como tener a Tetsuya pero mas tímido

-Hola Nigou, me llamo Nakimy y soy una amiga de Haizaki-le dijo con una mirada tierna-no me tengas miedo no te hare nada

-N-No-murmuro este

 _-*Esta peor que Taiga*-_ pensó preocupada, sintiendo la ira recorrer su cuerpo, ¿Quiénes eran esos infelices?-Haizaki quiero ayudar de verdad, solo necesitó avisarle a los demás e ir a mi casa

-Himuro me tendrá rencor, no fui con el cuando podía

-Claro que no, si tu no te hubieras quedado, Nigou estaría solo en ese lugar, pero dime donde es ese laboratorio porque yo...

-Tu nada, es suficiente recordar cuando te metías en peleas en primaria

-Ellos se metían conmigo baka-refunfuño sacando su celular de la bolsa que traía consigo y marcar un numero-vamos...¡Alex!, si lo siento, que los niños vengan a donde estoy, es necesario...n-no quise asustarlos, luego me regañas ahora ven ya-termino por decir y colgar-los niños ya me localizaron pero Himuro los retuvo

-¿Tu estabas con ellos todo el tiempo?-pregunto ya menos adolorido, pero no quería saber si seguía herido

-Casi, estuve con ellos estos meses pero solo supe de ellos cuando se mostraron Daiki y Ryota frente a mi

-Es bueno, si los volvían encontrar no hubiera querido verlos como armas-mirando al pequeño, Nigou con lentitud se acerco a la adolecente y con miedo, pero apenas caminaba bien por el cansancio y su muy pequeña altura, Nakimy se agacho y lo miro, el cachorrito la empezó a oler y ya mas en confianza, se aproximo a ella mas y estiro sus manitas, como pidiendo que lo cargaran.

Ella no se resistió y lo tomo entre sus brazos, era un deja vu esa escena tan familiar

-¡Nakimy!-gritaron unas personas, se giro a ver y 7 niños le rodearon, se sobresalto un poco pero era común, se preocuparon por ella

-Avisa cuando te quieras perder-le sugirió Himuro con unas bolsas

-Gomen...-se ruborizo un poco y sonrió nerviosa, los 7 híbridos miraron con atención a Nigou y este tembló asustado-no temas

-Huele igual a Tetsuyacchi y a mi-dijo Ryota sorprendido, todos asintieron dándole la razón

-¿El estuvo en ese lugar?-pregunto Tetsuya, ella asintió dudosa, todos miraron a un Haizaki serio

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Himuro serio, el de rastas aparto la mirada incomodo-responde

-Traje a Nigou con Nakimy, ¿eso es suficiente para ti?-pregunto con sarcasmo

-Ustedes dos no se peleen, ¿Alex tienes algo de beber?-pregunto mirando a la rubia, esta asintió sacando un jugo y dárselo-de seguro tienes sed, mira aquí ha algo de beber-abriendo el jugo y ofrecérselo, Nigou lo bebió con urgencia hasta que se lo termino todo-¿que acaso no le diste de comer?-pregunto incrédula

-No teníamos tiempo, era huir sin mirar atrás o parar a comer y que nos atraparan-exclamo este Haizaki

Todos tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con eso, mientras que los pequeños híbridos miraban a su nuevo "hermano" en los brazos de Nakimy, y cierto tigre tuvo celos

-Es mejor irnos, pero primero debemos cubrir sus orejas y cola-recordó Riko, lo único que lograron colocarle fue una mascara que compraron y Nakimy aprovecho su kimono tapando su cola, salieron del festival tratando de no levantar sospechas, Haizaki caminaba regular y tenia la cara mas limpia, se subieron al auto y fueron directo a la casa de Nakimy

-Perdonen si nos fuimos tan de repente niños-se disculpo la peli negra

-Kimy-chin solo quiere ayudar~-dijo Atsushi con un dulce en la boca

-Pero si nos preocupaste Nakimy-siguió este Seijuu un poco serio, ella acepto que era su culpa el no avisar mas pronto

-Nigou parece cansado-dijo Tetsuya cuando el pequeño cachorrito que se asomaba a verlos entrecerraba sus ojitos con sueño, Nakimy lo acomodo entre sus brazos cuando Haizaki lo tomo y lo puso entre sus brazos

-Yo lo duermo...-dijo este

-Es una sorpresa el verte con un niño en brazos-dijo Himuro con ironía

-Tuve que aprender baka

-Son peores que niños-Alex quien conducía los miraba por el retrovisor a los de atrás, Riko un poco cohibida ante todo eso, ¿de donde conocía Nakimy a ese tipo?

Tardaron menos porque ya era muy noche y no había tanto auto en la calle, todos bajaron de la camioneta entraron a la casa en un silencio algo incomodo

-Tenemos que darle un baño y si puede que coma

-Si tu lo dices, hey Nigou-movía un poco al niño que venia mas que cómodo en los brazos del chico, este abrió sus ojos y miro el lugar adormilado-es momento del baño

-...-no respondió pero movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa, Nakimy lo tomo y fue al baño para poder meterlo a la tina

-¿Fue creado después de ellos cierto?-se atrevió a preguntar Alex, los niños se habían ido a las habitaciones a cambiarse

-Al mes, pero fue mas rápido que los otros su evolución física-explico serio, se fue a sentar a la sala y acomodarse, estaba demasiado cansado y quería dormir

Nakimy se tardo varios minutos en bañar al pobre Nigou tratando de no lastimarlo mas por las heridas en su cuerpo, algunas ya infectadas y otras apenas hechas, el pequeño aullaba de dolor pero no se movía de mas, lo cambiaron y lo llevaron con los otros

-Espero te sientas mejor, si pasa algo avísame y vengo-le dijo tiernamente, abriendo la puerta de una de las habitaciones y todos en la cama, sentados y mirándola con atención y curiosidad-Nigou vivirá con nosotros, luego iré por ropa para el

-¿Porque se parece a Tetsuya-chin?-pregunto Atsushi

-Nació con parte de Tetsuya y Ryota, por eso su apariencia-explico con tacto, Nigou los miraba mas tranquilo-asi que el es como el hermanito menor de todos

-Lo cuidaremos bien Nakimycchi-sonrió contento Ryota

-Pero no tenemos mas lugar aquí-recordó Shintarou

-Entonces que Taiga se quede conmigo, que tres se vallan a la habitación de mi tía y que el resto se quede aquí, o puedo traer a dos a mi cuarto y sea Nigou y Taiga para que se acoplen y mañana veo como nos organizamos

-Yo quiero ir-dijo Tetsuya alzando su manita

-Es cierto, el que también debería ir es Tetsuya por su casi igual-dijo Seijuu, ella lo pensó y asintió aceptándolo, trayendo a los niños a su cuarto y poniendo el futon que guardaba en su closet, unos cojines y que se acostaran los tres

Taiga miraba receloso a Nigou en la cama, este lo noto y se bajo de la cama brincando sobre uno de los cojines

-¿Que quieres?-pregunto el pelirrojo extrañado, pero en solo unos segundos, el nuevo hibrido se abalanzo al pobre tigre abrasándolo-¡O-Oye!

-Nigou parece quererte Taiga-dijo Tetsuya con una sonrisa, este solo miro a otro lado nervioso por el perro encima de el, Nakimy que se había ido a cambiar de piyama vio la escena y sonrió con ternura y diversión

-Ahora a dormir todos, mañana es otro día-les dijo y el pequeño cachorro se separo del tigre y mirarle, hablando con voz baja

-¿Que paso...con...Haizaki?-pregunto con dificultad, como si apenas hablara

-El esta en la sala durmiendo, los demás se fueron a sus casas-explico quitando las sabanas y estar abajo de estas-el estará bien Nigou...buenas noches

En la noche los tres se durmieron de esta manera: Tetsuya a la derecha, Taiga a la izquierda y Nigou en medio, pero entre sueños se abrazo a Taiga, como si su presencia le tranquilizara

* * *

 **¡Perdonen la demora!, o bueno, a los que me siguen**

 **Jejeje quise hacer esa mini escena de Nigou con Kagami, pero me habían entrado unas ganas de ponerlo y me salió así *-*/**

 **Pero tuve bloqueo con este fic y que luego no encontraba donde lo guarde, pero aquí lo tiene porque ya me voy de la computadora que mañana tengo escuela, y tengo una flojera en iiirrr XD**

 **aunque ni modo, debo de asistir si no saco mala nota, me despido de los lectores :)**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	12. Chapter 12

Al día siguiente, Nakimy estaba curando a Haizaki pero...

-¡Eso duele tonta!

-¡Pues debo curarte imbécil!

-¡Pues no lo hagas asi baka!

-¡Tu eres el baka!

Esos eran los gritos desde la sala, los niños fueron obligados a salir para qué no vieran lo que ocurría, pero si se podían escuchar los gritos aun con sus sentidos. Nigou andaba siempre con Taiga o Tetsuya, aunque el primero se escondía de el porque lo abrazaba todo el tiempo.

-¿Porque Nigoucchi no me quiere?-pregunto un poco berrinchudo este Ryota

-Sera que eres un encimoso con todo el mundo-le respondió sin tacto Daiki

-¡No es verdad Dakicchi!

-Anda ustedes dos, dejen de discutir por eso-les dijo Alex acompañada de Himuro

-¿De donde conocerá a Shougo?-se pregunto el chico

-Le pregunte a Nakimy pero no me a respondido, como si no quisiera que supiera-Alex también tenia sus dudas

-Kimychin parece molesta~

-¿Y eso porque Atsushi?

-Haizakichin y ella no paran de gritarse-u todos los niños asintieron

-¿Que clase de cosas?-Alex miro la casa

-Palabras que Nakimycchi nunca uso con nosotros-dijo con inocencia el rubio

Bueno, eso no se lo esperaban de la joven, parece que el chico le saco de quicio rápidamente

-¡Basta Nigou!-grito Taiga empujando al peli negro y tirarlo al suelo, este se le empezó a tener brillosos los ojos porque iba a llorar

-Taiga eso no debiste hacer-le reprendió Himuro acercándose a ambos

-P-Pero Nigou...

-Hay Taiga, entiende que el no esta acostumbrado a esto como ustedes, se bueno con el-Alex también intervino, el tigre movía sus cola un poco y luego sus orejas bajaron mostrando que estaba apenado

-P-Perdona Nigou-se disculpo, el otro pequeño solo asintió pero llorando y lo abrazo, Taiga no lo alejo-pero ya no me abrases tanto

-¿Que paso?-saliendo al patio junto con Haizaki que ya tenia unas vendas en los brazos y una camisa puesta

-Nada, solo un malentendido con los niños-Himuro sonrió tranquilo y con un Atsushi en sus brazos

-Ahhh

-¿Nakimicchi porque gritaban tanto?-pregunto Ryota, ella se puso un poco nerviosa

-El no se dejaba curar, y parece que le gusta que lo traten mal-mirando a Haizaki

-Tu eres una sádica, deberías tratarme bien ya que soy un herido-se defendió

-Si pero uno dramático-se burlo y empezaron una discusión

Todos los miraban entre divertidos y extrañados, parecía que se tenían mucha confianza entre los dos. Nigou al verlo se le acerco y pidió que lo cargara, Haizaki lo hizo con cuidado, el pequeño traía la ropa de Tetsuya para después comprarle a el la suya

-Te quiere mucho-afirmo la rubia

-Era al único que dejaba acercarse, y yo también le cogí un cariño

-Nakimy-llamo el tigre y pidió que lo cargaran, ella lo hizo y lo abrazo cariñosamente

-Ellos también te quieren

-Si pero Taiga es el consentido-dijo Seijuu

-Todos son mis consentidos, no se sientan menos-Nakimy los miro a todos-¿van a quedarse a cenar?

-Claro, quiero probar de tu comida-Alex sonrió agradecida, Himuro solo asintió

-Entonces iré al supermercado que necesito la comida que preparar

-Puedo acompañarte-se ofreció el peli negro

-Si Tatsuya-kun, y aprovecho para ir por la ropa de cierto pequeño-acariciando la cabeza de Nigou, el pequeño cachorro miro a Taiga

-Tai-ga~

-Hai-sonrió un poco, todos los miraron con ternura, bueno, Haizaki quiso disimular

* * *

 **Espero les hay gustado :)**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	13. Chapter 13

Con el paso de los días Shougo pudo estar completamente curado y que Nigou se adaptara a sus "hermanos mayores" como dijo esta Nakimy; tuvieron que tener cuidado de que nadie reconociera al chico haciéndole un cambio de look por asi decirlo: el pelo teñid y de rastas aunque pareciera vándalo por su cara. Nigou al estar con los otros híbridos aprendió como ocultar sus orejas y cola, hablar mas y le consiguieron ropa nueva, pero hubo un problema para todos

-¿Una nueva casa?

-El abogado de mi tía me dio una carta donde herede ciertos impuestos y lo que era, una casa de campo-dijo Nakimy con el papel en sus manos- aunque aun no soy mayor de edad hubo esa clausura: _"si mi sobrina aun no queda bajo custodia de sus padres, puede quedarse tanto con mi casa aquí en Tokio como con la de Campo en Okinawa"_ ( **no se como se escribe eso XD** )

-¿Pero al menos sabes como es?-pregunto Himuro

-No, que valla este fin de semana a verla-respondió con calma ella-estos días fueron difíciles con los exámenes de segundo semestre

-Pues asi ya dejas de desvelarte por los exámenes-le dijo Shougo y ella le fulmino con la mirada

-Tiene razón, en los entrenamientos luego pareces agotada

-Gomen Riko-san

-¿Y los niños lo saben?

-No, ellos están dormidos así que se los diré en la mañana, y espero que nos puedas llevar si no es mucha molestia Alex-san

-Solo quiero ver felices a los niños, pero también tengo una duda

-¿Cual?

-¿Que crees que pase cuando ya alcancen su edad adulta?-esa pregunta descoloco a todos por completo

-Ah eso, ya investigue y puede que hasta este fin de año lo alcancen, si la casa es lo que pienso no habra problemas, solo si sus instintos no lleguen aun

-Te refieres a...

-Si~

-¡NAKIMY!-un gran grito se escucho desde la planta alta, aunque fuera extraño tanto Shougo como Nakimy sonrieron

¿Qué es lo que planeaban?

-Perdonen, creo que ya se par que me quieren-se levanto del sillón y se subió a las recamaras donde estaban los niños

-¿Para que la quieren Haizaki-san?-pregunto esta Riko

Los niños al despertar le piden que ponga una película y cenar hay, esta tonta ya los tiene muy consentidos

-La verdad si, Nakimy los quiere felices después de eso

-¿"Eso"?

-Shougo ya que tu no lo sabes te lo tendremos que contar-un calmado Himuro lo miro-fue hace unos meses...

* * *

 **Y creo que es capitulo mas corto que he hecho hasta hoy de este fic .-.**

 **Espero les haya gustado n.n**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	14. Chapter 14

Cierto día todo cambio para Nakimy y los niños

-¿Como que crecieron?-pregunto Alex un poco sorprendida por el teléfono, Himuro la acompañaba en el auto

-Pues...desperté esta mañana y fui a despertar a los niños cuando, bueno es un poco difícil explicarlo-decía la joven al otro lado del teléfono-los vi a todos con la altura de un niño de 7 años, lo bueno que la ropa también creció y que tengo hay una muda de esa talla, pero me alarme y le dije a Shougo, me explico que eso podía pasar y les vengo avisando

-¿Riko-san lo sabe?-pregunto Himuro

-Si, y me aviso que también viene a ver como están ellos-se pudo escuchar un suspiro- entonces ya hoy vamos a ver la casa, están aquí desayunando y Shougo cambiándose, los espero

-Bye Nakimy-corto la llamada la rubia-si que pudo prevenir ese cambio, pero ahora tendríamos que alarmarnos cuando alcancen la edad adulta

-Nakimy-san lo puede manejar bien, si lo ha hecho en estos meses, ¿Qué tan difícil seria hacerlo ya maduros?

-Si se te ha olvidado, tienen gen animal mesclado con el de un humano y ya que los animales macho quien en "cachorros"...-tratando de decírselo de buena manera, el peli negro abrió los ojos como platos

-¿Dices que podrían ver a Nakimy-san como la hembra y procrear?-pregunto este

-Solo si pasa, puede que la vean como su madre, pero si pasa eso-puso una pequeña pausa-deseo que sea con Taiga

Y el pobre Tatsuya suspiro con una gota resbalando por su cabeza, teniéndole un poco de compasión a su amiga por las ocurrencias de esta mujer

 ***/*/*/*/***

-Nakimy-chin~

-¿Que ocurre Atsushi?-se acerco a darle su baso de leche

-¿Como será la casa a la que vamos?-pregunto con inocencia, todos los niños ya tenían la altura de un niño de 7, pero Atsuhsi ya le llegaba un poco mas a la cadera

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente

-Yo también quiero saber, por eso vamos a ir este fin de semana y si les gusta, nos quedamos en ella-les miro a todos

-Y supongo que los demás irán nanodayo-el peli verde se refirió a sus "tios y tias"

-Claro, ya Riko-chan, Tatsuya-kun y Alex-san vienen en camino, las maletas solo las tenemos que organizar de nuevo y que traigan un balón, me entere que tiene cancha-a los pequeños se les ilumino los ojos

-Ne Nakimy, ¿me pasas un poco mas de cereal?-pregunto Taiga, ella asintió sirviéndole de su cereal favorito-arigato

Al cabo del medio día todos habían llegado, las cosas listas y con ganas de visitar esa casa, aunque Nakimy también tenia una camioneta de su tía y podían ir en ambos coches, en uno manejaba Haizaki y en el otro Alex. Aproximadamente se tardaron 4 horas en llegar a la casa que tenia de herencia la chica pero aun asi solo era esos dos días, y si era de su agrado el próximo mes se mudarían

-No aguantaron-miro el de rastas por el retrovisor y vio a Tetsuya, Taiga y Nigou dormidos, el mas pequeño aun tenia esa apariencia, y si era posible pronto crecería como sus hermanos

-Los levante un poco mas temprano y es un viaje largo, era de suponerse-Nakimy sonrió con ternura al verlos todos juntos, el pequeño cachorrito estaba en el regazo del tigre y parecía no querer moverse-es mas unido a ellos dos

-Son "perros y gatos"

-Por su ADN, no por sus creencias

-Eso es por como los has criado, los tienes muy consentidos a todos y tu estudiando

-Quiero un buen futuro para ellos, y quiero disfrutar cada segundo a sus lados antes que pase algo-miro por su ventana- pensar en que esas personas vengan y me los arrebaten de mi lado hace que mi estomago se encoja

-No lo harán-dijo con seguridad su amigo

-Lo dice el que me abandono a mi...-su mirada era cubierta por su fleco

-Mis padres murieron y un tío me adopto, no pensé que me llevaría con el-Shougo la miro de reojo-nunca pensé que era para trabajar en esto, pero todo esta mejor ¿lo vez?, te volví a encontrar, tengo unos "sobrinos" que aunque me cueste admitir los quiero demasiado y nadie a venido por nosotros, por cierto, ¿Qué pasa con tus padres?

-Ellos...no me interesa saber donde o con quien están-sentencio seria

-¿Y si vienen y los ven?-se atrevió a preguntar

-Los echaría de mi vida, ya me es difícil imaginar que los odien o los quieran vender-apretó sus manos-esas personas no son mis padres, ¿Dónde estuvieron cuando mi tía murió?¿acaso no soy su hija?-pequeñas goas caían a sus manos y ropa, la pobre estaba llorando

Haizaki paro el auto aprovechando que en el camino por donde iban no había nadie, y le dio un abrazo a su prima, porque el era primo lejano de Nakimy lo cual no lo saben aun los demás, ella se sorprendió pero no pudo evitar llorar

-No *sniff* quiero perderlos-murmuro ella

-Nadie se los llevara, nadie Nakimy-la abrazo con mas fuerza-es una promesa

Cuando ella se calmo prosiguieron su camino pero mas calmados y aliviados que los niños no se despertaran. Por fin, habían llegado a la casa que era ya de su propiedad pero se sorprendieron mucho cuando bajaron de los autos

-Bienvenidos a mi casa-dijo un poco sorprendida y nerviosa Nakimy al ver como era ya de frente-o lo que podría decirse que es

* * *

 **Gracias a los lectores, pronto cumplo años este mes :3 y son los 17, pero aun así voy a la escuela que alto un dia y me entero que nos dieron exámenes, tareas o trabajos y que flojera preguntar por todo eso XD**

 **Espero disfruten esta festividad que venera a los difuntos, pero cuidado...el año pasado me jalaron las patas :S**

 **nah, solo jugué pocker con uno jajajaja**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	15. Chapter 15

Frente a todos había una hermosa casa de campo, o mejor dicho posada por su diseño rustico; parecía algo gastada pero también bien cuidada, aunque tuviera ya muchos años por ser parte de la familia de la mama de Nakimy

-¡Es grande!-exclamo Ryota

-Siento que me voy a perder~

-No exageres Atsushi-nanodayo solo es algo grande-cruzándose de brazos

La joven sonrió sosteniendo al mas pequeño entre sus brazos y con un Taiga celoso a su lado, el quería que lo cargaran. Todos entraron y se asombraron con un jardín, varias plantas marchitas y unas enredaderas enormes sobre los muros de color mármol, varios ventanales y era como de tres pisos, un sendero de piedras y frente a ellos una fuente que ya no funcionaba

- _Oh shit_! no se si emocionarme o asustarme-dijo Alex al ver todo

-Cállate Alex-san porque me alegro que ellos no entiendan tu ingles-le regaño Nakimy

-Buenas tardes-dijo alguien y era un señor que salió de repente entre unas puertas- mi nombre es Isshiki y soy el encargado de la casa

-Mucho gusto Issiki-san, soy Nakimy Surota, la sobrina de mi tia-se presento ella, por precaución les dijo a los niños que escondieran sus orejas y cola por si había alguien hay, a Nigou que estaba dormido una manta blanca

-Si lo recuerdo, tal vez usted no pero vino una vez con ella cuando era muy pequeña-le sonrió amable- las habitaciones que solicito están listas, me tuve que prevenir dejando limpio la casa con ayuda de unos conocidos

-Perdone las molestias

-NO lo fueron Surota-chan, solo les ayudo con sus maletas y me retiro

-¿Acaso no se quedara?-pregunto Riko

-No, solo vine a dejar todo en orden, aunque deje mi numero en caso de una emergencia-explico apenado-son unos niños adorables

-Muchas gracias

Como dijo Isshiki ayudo a los chicos a dejar sus maletas en cada habitación, solo que los niños se quedaron en lo que era el estudio y era muy espacioso con los futones en el suelo y pero no había juguetes

-Taiga, ¿que ocurrió?-pregunto la peli negra agachándose a su altura al verlo enojado y haciendo unos leves pucheros

-¿Porque a Nigou si lo cargas y a mi no?-pregunto enojado

-El seguía dormido, y no sabe bien como esconder sus orejas

-¡Pero no entiendo porque lo cargas a el!-exclamo mirando a otro lado

-Taiga- se sorprendió un poco de su actitud pero sonrió-solo lo hice porque el seguía dormido no porque solo porque quería, además Taiga, aun puedo cárgalos solo que con mas dificultad

-¿Entonces somos pesados?

 _-*Esta celoso, siempre fue así*-_ sonrió con ternura y atraerlo a sus brazos-te propongo algo, esta noche tu duermes conmigo

-¿Enserio?-correspondiendo al abrazo

-Claro, cuando quieras dormimos juntos-acaricio su cabeza-te lo prometo

* * *

 **Corto pero lo subí por pedido de una usuario, además de que me dio la idea y de que vi un manga de un chico con orejas de gato *¬* no soy pervertida solo que siempre me gusta ver algo así en un anime o manga m(-/-)m**

 **Saludos desde México**

 **.::Usuyase Blood::.**


	16. Chapter 16

Después de eso, todos se fueron al la sala que era espaciosa, pintadas las paredes de un color marfil esas cuatros paredes, tenia algunos cuadros de pintura y que eran como paisajes, algunos mas detallados y otros como pinceladas al azar pero tenían su toque; las ventanas daban tanto como al jardín trasero y al de adelante, el piso de madera con un tapete rojo en el centro bajo una mesita de centro. Tres sillones color chocolate, el individual, el de dos y el de tres cojines de piel y unos cojines blancos en estos, siendo uno o dos máximo, una chimenea pegada a la pared derecha de piedras y de milagro para la muchacha, no había la cabeza de un animal pegada hay ( **aunque no sepa describir bien los interiores es mi mejor intento** ). Había una mesita cerca del sillón individual que tenia unos cuadros con fotografías con una lámpara por si uno quería tener una lectura en la noche

-Es muy linda-comento Alex-tu tía era sencilla

-Así eran aun con la posición que tenia no deseaba tantos lujos-explico la peli negra con una sonrisa y con un pequeño niño tigre en su espalda

-Que bueno que Atsushi decidió traer malvaviscos y así asarlos-decía un Himuro tranquilo-¿pero que podríamos hacer ahora? no hay mucho que hacer

-Haizaki me recordó traer un DVD portátil y algunas películas para todos-señalando una pequeña maleta negra en uno de los sillones-asi si gustan tenemos películas de acción

-Estas muy prevenida-se burlo Riko pero aun asi asintió

-Y estos pequeños demonios espero que no rompan nada, recuerden que estamos solo dos días-les recordó el de rastas

-No somos como tu-Seiju se burlo de la vez que el rompió una maseta al lanzar la pelota de básquet

-Pequeño...

-Ya ustedes, venimos a relajarnos no a pelear

-Bueno,traje unos balones por si las dudas-explico Alex con una bolsa en sus manos, que tenia las pelotas-podemos jugar distintas cosas

-También que podemos ver como es el lugar

-No podemos, Isshiki-san me dijo que hay ciertas zonas que no podemos ir mas allá del jardín

-¿Y que podemos hacer Nakimycchi?-pregunto un pequeño rubio moviendo su cola

-Por el momento desempacar todo y después ver que hacemos, ¿ustedes ya lo hicieron?

-Casi solo que no hubo mucha ropa que llevábamos-nanodayo

-Bueno, como dieron el estirón hoy no tenia tanta ropa para traer-confeso apenada la chica- pero bueno niños-bajando a Taiga de su espalda cuando este quiso-vamos a disfrutar que pueden sacar sus orejas y...

-Espera Nakimy-le aviso Himuro

-¿Que pasa Tatsuya-kun?

-¿Al menos Isshiki-san dijo sobre si iban a venir personas?

-Mmmm en realidad no, solo que el estaba

-Pero tenemos que tener cuidado, puede que venga alguien, los vea y quiera decirle a alguien sobre su existencia-explico Haizaki- no podemos estar tan seguros que los de esa agencia aun estén buscándolos

-Tenian que recordármelo-bufo la peli negra- pero tendremos cuidado, ¿cierto niños?-todos asintieron energéticos, aunque Nigou estaba agarrado de Taiga en su pierna

-Ne Nigou, ¿vamos a ver la casa?-pregunto el tigre al pequeño y este asintió- vamos a verla

-Pero tengan cuidado todos-les pidió cuando se perdieron en uno de los pasillos-ya vi en las esquinas de cada lugar y no hubo rastro de cámaras

-¿Esperabas?-pregunto sorprendida la castaña

-Si pero como dijeron Tatsuya-kun y Haizaki debemos de tener mucho cuidado-comento seria al cruzarse de brazos-es un alivio que nada haya pasado aun desde ese incidente

-Tu casa esta protegida por mis compañeros, no habra problema alguno-le comento la rubia

-Solo esperemos que los niños no estén en peligro de nuevo-Nakimy miro ese pasillo por donde desaparecieron


	17. Chapter 17

Ya había pasado un año desde que los niños híbridos llegaron a su vida como Alex y Himuro, costo un poco cuando crecieron desde esa vez que llegaron a esa casa, que afortunadamente no había cámaras y el señor era de confianza, pero no para contar su secreto; Nakimy ya había pasado a segundo y Riko en tercero (en mi historia), Himuro era como un hermano postizo y para sorpresa de todos, Alex pidió la custodia de Nakimy cuando se vio que sus padres no habían ido por ella en todo en ese tiempo, aun cuando la tía murió. Pasaron unos mese por la pelea de la custodia, pero al final Alex la tuvo, los papas aunque quisieron que ella se fuera con algunos de ellos, Nakimy los vio como unos desconocidos, y porque cuando los niños estuvieron en la corte, la mama los ofendió y el padre algo de agresión, ella defendió a sus niños y que no lo volvieran a hacer, porque ellos valían mas que sus padres, y hacia un tiempo que ellos llamaban o enviaban cartas de poder quererla ver, disculpas y arrepentimiento, pero ella decidió, que si no se disculpaban con los niños...que se olvidaran que tenían una hija

Ahora todos vivían en una casa que Alex consiguió, y en secreto estaba buscando otro lugar cuando ellos ya fueran mas grandes. Afortunadamente ninguno mostro señales de que buscaran pareja o al menos aparearse, siendo híbridos serian como aislados o hasta intentar saber como suprimir esas ansias

Nakimy ya se había preparado para ir al colegio, su cabello llegaba casi hasta la cintura y ondulado, poseía un poco mas de curvas pero aun poseía ciertas facciones infantiles. Bajo para encontrarse a Haizaki dándoles de desayunar

-Buenos días primo-dijo ella sonriente-hola mis niños~

Aunque todos tenían una estatura mayor, Nigou seguía siendo un poco mas pequeño, y ya tenia un conocimiento previo de todo

-Iré a cambiarme, tu desayuna rápido que tenemos que irnos

Ella asintió y se sentó a desayunar con los niños. Con ayuda de los demás pudo conseguir a una maestra que les dieran clases en casa, se llamaba Momoi Satsuki, cabello y ojos rosados y algo...voluptuosa

Después de desayunar dejaron a los niños cuando Momoi llego y se fueron al colegio, aunque cada uno iba a uno distinto. Reo y Takao ya sabían de ellos, y aun asi guardaron el secreto al ver que podía ser malo, muy malo. Alex dijo que ya habían capturado a la mayoría de los científicos que los hicieron, aunque algunos se dieron a la fuga y a Nakimy le daba un miedo si ellos vinieran por los niños

En el ultimo año, los equipos femeninos y de varones ganaron la Winter Cup, y ella aun no tenia alguna idea sobre que universidad ir, pero como Himuro dijo, no debía empezar a volar tan rápido, todo con calma. Los niños ya eran mas maduros, Taiga y Nigou ya no tenían tantas pesadillas en ese lugar, de alguna forma, todo mejoro

-Riko-chan, ¿vendrá con Hyuga a la cena?, hoy es...-decía la peli negra

-Lo se, es el cumpleaños de Haizaki, iremos no te preocupes-dijo la entrenadora con una sonrisa

Hyuga no lo supo por ellos, mas bien en una visita a la casa de Nakimy y vio a Aomine y a Taiga pelearse con arañazos y todo debido a una riña y que Nigou por el susto dejo salir sus orejas. Riko le explico todo lo que paso, y el, solo acepto que no diría nada.

Sorprendentemente, la familia seguía creciendo con gente que realmente quería

Cuando veía la cicatriz de ese dia, en el que protegió a los niños de ese secuestro, supo que tenia que ser mas fuerte y le pido a Alex ser entrenada, Shougo también lo hizo, y los niños aunque se quejaron de verla siempre herida, era por protegerlos

Era porque los amaba mucho

Amaba a los niños, amaba a sus amigos, no se imaginaba volver a sentir esa soledad cuando sus padres se divorciaban o cuando su tia murió, tuvo a gente que la apoyo en esos momentos difíciles, y no quería volver a sentirse sola una vez mas

Aun no

* * *

 **Perdonen que dejara tanto tiempo esta hisotria, gracias por esperarla y porque aun falta para el final, tampoco estoy tan loca para hacer eso :3**


End file.
